Czekając Na Happy End
by olciak123
Summary: 2 lata po wojnie życie Harry'ego było udane: Severus oświadczył się, ich wspólny przyjaciel Draco pomagał im zorganizować wesele, inni nie krytykowali tych planów. Jednak pewnego dnia Harry znika bez słowa. HPSS SSDM
1. Prolog

Tytuł: **Czekając Na Happy-End**

Ostrzeżenia: Opowiadanie zawiera pary męsko-męskie.

Prawa własności: Nie posiadam żadnej z postaci Harry'ego Pottera, które w całości należą do J.K. Rowling.

Streszczenie: **2 lata po wojnie życie Harry'ego było udane: Severus oświadczył się, ich wspólny przyjaciel Draco pomagał im zorganizować wesele, inni nie krytykowali tych planów. Jednak pewnego dnia Harry znika bez słowa. HPSS SSDM **

Ignoruje Insygnia śmierci i wydarzenia prowadzące do śmierci Dumbledore'a - na potrzeby historii.

**Prolog**

Pomimo ciężkiej ulewy niewysoka postać powoli, ale pewnie zmierzała przez błonia Hogwartu w stronę wejścia do zamku. Wiatr nie dawał za wygraną i chlastał drobną sylwetkę silnymi uderzeniami. Kroki dodatkowo utrudniała zalegająca ciemność, śliska murawa i wyłaniające się z niej sporadycznie plamy błota. Ścieżka prowadząca od granic osłon anty-aportacyjnych wydawała się przez to jeszcze dłuższa niż zwykle. Niewiele osób zdecydowałoby się wyjść na zewnątrz w taką pogodę, a późna godzina odstraszyłaby przynajmniej dodatkową połowę tych śmiałków.

Zakapturzona sylwetka po kilkunastu minutach dotarła do drzwi frontowych Hogwartu i uchyliła je tylko na tyle, by wślizgnąć się szybko do środka. Zamykając drzwi odgrodziła się od nawałnicy i odetchnęła z ulgą, opierając czoło o grube drewno.

Zamek był cichy. Późna nawet jak na nocne patrole nauczycieli godzina spowodowała, że korytarze ziały pustką. Postać oderwała się od chłodnej powierzchni drzwi i wolnym krokiem zaczęła przemierzać kolejne zakręty i kamienne hole. Poza jej krokami słychać było jedynie pykanie pochodni i ciche chrapanie postaci zamieszkujących mijane przez nią portrety. Jednak jedna z przedstawionych na obrazach osób nie spała mimo późnej pory. Spod uchylonych rzęs pasterka obserwowała korytarz od momentu, w których usłyszała echo kroków. Zazwyczaj blondynka zganiłyby każdego, kto zostawiał za sobą plamy błota i kałuże, ale dziwna aura otaczająca zakapturzonego osobnika zniechęciła ją do tego. W milczeniu obserwowała jak oddala się on od jej obrazu wiszącego nieopodal wejścia, powoli zmierzając w głąb zamku. Gdy tylko uznała odległość za bezpieczną szerzej otworzyła brązowe oczy, podniosła się zbierając do ręki suknię i cichym ruchem wyszła poza ramy swojego obrazu kierując się do gabinetu dyrektora. Należało go poinformować o tajemniczej postaci.

Gdy malowana strażniczka zamku pędziła ostrzec swojego zwierzchnika o niezapowiedzianym gościu, ten kierował się dokładnie w to samo miejsce co ona. Po kilku zakrętach i wielu metrach ciemnych korytarzy zatrzymał się wreszcie przed kamiennym gargulcem, zasłaniającym wejście do biura urzędującego dyrektora Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa – Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- Cytrynowe dropsy – wycharczał w próbie podania właściwego hasła, jednak kamienny golem nie odsłonił schodów – Czekoladowa żaba, lizak, fasolki wszystkich sma... nie, to na pewno nie... – przez chwilę próbował przypomnieć sobie, jakie słodycze może sędziwy czarodziej lubić. – Może toffee, karmelki... snickers? – wymieniał w kolejnych podejściach.

Dopiero dwunasta próba i dobrodziejstwo M&M's wpuściły go na spiralne schody. Wspinał się bez pośpiechu, woląc nie zaskakiwać starszego czarodzieja późną wizytą. Zabezpieczenia Hogwartu przepuściły go nie uznając go za zagrożenie dla szkoły i jej mieszkańców, ale wiedział doskonale, że pomimo braku alarmu informacja o jego przybyciu musiała w jakiś sposób trafić do dyrektora. Wystarczyło tylko dać jej czas na dotarcie.

Niespiesznie otworzył drzwi, stanowiące ostatnią barierę odgradzającą go od celu podróży i nie zapalając światła skierował się do najbliższego fotela. Tego wyściełanego jaskrawo-niebieskim materiałem, z brzegami zdobionymi złotą lamówką i wyszywanego srebrną nicią. Nie potrzebował oświetlenia, aby tam sprawnie trafić - znał układ gabinetu na pamięć. Wystarczyło ominąć jeden z regałów stojących przy drzwiach i skręcić nieco na lewo. Cały manewr wykonywał dziś niezwykle ostrożnie, gdyż na kilku mijanych drewnianych półkach spoczywały ciężkie, skórzane tomy książek, a jego przemoczone odzienie skróciłoby ich długość życia dość drastycznie w bezpośrednim kontakcie. Najcenniejszych woluminów dyrektor zamku nie trzymał w tak podatnym na zniszczenia miejscu, ale przybysz wolał nie ryzykować żadnych uszkodzeń, nawet jeśli nie kosztowałyby go zbyt drogo. Po kilku starannych krokach opadł na siedzenie z mokrym plaśnięciem. Momentalnie wokół mebla zaczęła powiększać się kałuża brudnej wody, spływającej z płaszcza i przemoczonej odzieży nocnego gościa.

Po chwili z sypialni, przylegającej do jednej ze ścian biura, szybko wystawił głowę Albus Dumbledore. Nawet w słabym półmroku, jaki dawała niewielka kulka światła zawieszona obok jego głowy, wyraźnie można było dostrzec wśród siwych pasm włosów kolory ciemnozielonej szlafmycy w czerwono-złote gwiazdy zakończonej nieco figlarnie puchatym pomponikiem. Jeden z najpotężniejszych czarodziei współczesnego świata, odznaczony Orderem Merlina I Klasy i uwieczniony na kartach z czekoladowych żab. Znany z prac alchemicznych z Nicolasem Flamelem i wynalezienia dwunastu sposobów wykorzystania smoczej krwi. A przy tym amator barw co najmniej „niestandardowych" i wszelkiego rodzaju słodyczy - poza fasolkami wszystkich smaków Bertiego Botta. Z niechęcią do tego czarodziejskiego produktu wiązało się kilka zabawnych i nieco niesmacznych anegdot.

_–_ Czy pańskie nakrycie głowy ma swoimi barwami promować współpracę Slytherinu i Gryffindoru, zachęcić do świętowania Bożego Narodzenia już od października, czy też może ukazać Pańskie niezachwiane wsparcie dla drużyny Senegalu w zbliżających się Mistrzostwach Świata w Quidditchu?_ –_ starty głos zwrócił uwagę przebudzonego ze snu siwego czarodzieja na postać siedzącą na fotelu w rogu jego gabinetu. _–_ A może to właśnie _pomponik_ jest kluczowym elementem tego wystroju, a silne kolory szlafmycy mają odwrócić od niego uwagę wścibskich osobistości. Czyż nie, profesorze?

_–_ Wątpię, kochany chłopcze, żebyś przyszedł do mojego biura o... – Dumbledore delikatnie poruszył dłonią rzucając _Tempus_ i po chwili kilka złotych liczb zawisło w powietrzu, pokazując godzinę_ –_ ...trzeciej w nocy, aby spróbować przekonać mnie, że wspieranie drużyny republiki afrykańskiej jest bezcelowe. Nie tak dawno, bodajże w ubiegły czwartek podczas kolacji, prowadziłem na ten temat żwawą dyskusję z Rolandą. Wspominałem ci o tym?

Wciąż trzymając różdżkę w dłoni czarodziej skierował ją w stronę kominka. Momentalnie rozbłysł w nim płomień. Niewielkie światło jakie dawał nie wyłoniło z głębokiego kaptura twarzy przybysza, ale dyrektor nie potrzebował oświetlenia aby znać jego tożsamość. Dumbledore zgasił wiszące wciąż w powietrzu światełko, po czym schował niepotrzebną już różdżkę do kieszeni równie barwnego co jego nakrycie głowy szlafroka. Wszedł szybkim krokiem do pomieszczenia i skierował się do swojego biurka. Mijając fałszoskopy i wykrywacz wrogów zerknął na nie z ugruntowanego już dwoma wojnami przyzwyczajenia. Mgła w wykrywaczu jednolicie przelewała się w jego ramach, nie kłębiła w konkretne kształty. Orientując się, że mogło to zostać odebrane przez siedzącą w fotelu postać jako brak zaufania, Dumbledore odwrócił się i uśmiechnął się do niej pokrzepiająco. Następnie nieśpiesznie usadowił się za biurkiem, zapalił stojącą na nim lampkę i przemierzył wzrokiem blat w poszukiwaniu okularów. Znalazł je po chwili pod pismem od profesor McGonagall, założył i skierował twarz w stronę siedzącego przy drzwiach cienia.

_–_ Co się stało, że zdecydowałeś się mnie obudzić o tej godzinie?_ –_ spytał po chwili.

Postać nie odpowiedziała. Nie słyszała nawet skierowanego do niej pytania. Głowę opartą na dłoni skierowaną miała w stronę okraszonych wodą okien. Dyrektor nie mógł dostrzec w tak słabym świetle jej oczu, ale wydawało mu się, że wzrokiem śledziła spływające po szybie pojedyncze krople wody. Chcąc wyrwać ją z zamyślenia podniósł nieco głos i powtórzył pytanie, ale musiał nadać swojemu głosowi zbyt ostre brzmienie, gdyż przybysz gwałtownie odwrócił twarz w jego stronę i zaskoczony szybko przemówił.

_–_ Profesorze, najmocniej przepraszam za to najście. Po prostu nie wiedziałem, gdzie indziej... ja..._ –_ próbując wyjaśnić swoją obecność postać zaczęła podnosić się z fotela, ale podniesiona w górę dłoń Dyrektora Hogwartu przerwała dukane przez nią zdania. Gość zamarł niczym posąg w groteskowej i wyraźnie niewygodnej pozycji - na ugiętych nogach i uniesiony nieco z fotela na ramionach, które aby wstać wyprostowane oparł na podłokietnikach mebla.

_–_ Przepraszam cię najmocniej. Nie chciałem, żebyś przez moje pytanie poczuł się tu niemile widziany_ –_ skomentował dyrektor i nie opuszczając trzymanej w powietrzu ręki, ciągnął dalej.

_–_ Po pierwsze, mój chłopcze, prosiłem cię już niejednokrotnie, abyś mówił do mnie po imieniu. Nie jestem twoim profesorem już od kilku lat. Po drugie, nie sądzę, żebyś zakłócał ciszę nocną zamku... _–_ widząc otwierające się usta siedzącej naprzeciw niego postaci, Dumbledore uniósł dłoń nieco wyżej, zaznaczając, że jeszcze nie skończył._ –_ Jak mówiłem, nie sądzę, żebyś zakłócał ciszę nocną zamku bez konkretnego powodu.

Postać rozluźniła się i opadła z powrotem na siedzenie. W ciszy.

Widząc, że może bez przerw kontynuować, czarodziej opuścił dłoń. Uśmiechnął się delikatnie, poprawił w fotelu i splótł obie dłonie na brzuchu.

_–_ Gdzie to skończyłem? Ah, tak... _–_ Dumbledore opuścił nieco głowę zerkając znad połówek okularów._ –_ Po trzecie, możesz do mnie przyjść: o każdej porze, każdego dnia, z najbardziej banalną sprawą. Albo też zwyczajną wizytą towarzyską – dyrektor zerknął przelotnie w stronę okien. – Chociaż biorąc pod uwagę pogodę i godzinę wątpię, żeby była to właśnie taka wizyta.

Postać w rogu pokoju nie zaprzeczyła ani nie potwierdziła słów siwego czarodzieja. Nie musiała. Deszcz niezmordowanie tłukł niezmiennie o szyby okien. Podmuchy wiatru słyszane były nawet przez grube kamienne mury. Brudna woda wciąż skapywała z płaszcza prosto do kałuży zalegającej pod nogami przybysza. Przez zalegającą w gabinecie ciemność przebijało się tylko światło kominka, lampki na biurku i sporadyczny blask błyskawic za oknami. To wszystko wykluczało możliwość, aby niezapowiedziana wizyta miała cel tylko i wyłącznie towarzyski.

_–_ Siądź proszę bliżej mnie, nie przejmuj się zabrudzaniem podłogi. Poczęstuj się proszę cytrynowym dropsem i spokojnie wyjaśnij mi, co się stało_ –_ zachęcił po chwili zza biurka Dumbledore.

Postać posłusznie podniosła się. Następnie nieśpiesznie opuściła kaptur, rozpięła broszę trzymającą poły płaszcza i przewiesiła go przez przemoczone oparcie fotela. Po chwili wahania nocny gość odwrócił się w stronę Dumbledora i skierował się do mebla stojącego bezpośrednio przed biurkiem jednocześnie wyłaniając się z cienia i po raz pierwszy pokazując tego wieczora swoją twarz. Niebieskie oczy starszego czarodzieja rozszerzyły się na ten widok.

Przybysz nie prezentował się najlepiej. Ciało oblepione mokrym ubraniem trzęsło się, najprawdopodobniej z zimna. Najsilniej drgały dłonie, które trzymał razem i wykręcał w widocznym zdenerwowaniu. Nienaturalnie blada skóra odcinała się wyraźnie na tle ciemnych włosów. Świeże zadrapania na lewym policzku, ciągnące się krwawymi liniami od skroni do żuchwy również nie wyglądały najlepiej. Tak jak i przecięta pośrodku warga, z której delikatnie sączyła się na podbródek krew. Dumbledore próbował złapać spojrzenie znanych mu zielonych oczu, ale zniknęły one pod przylepionym do czoła grubym pasmem włosów.

_–_ Harry, co się stało? _–_ dyrektor nie mógł powstrzymać cisnącego mu na usta pytania.

Usłyszawszy pytanie przybysz zdenerwował się wyraźnie. Opadł na fotel z lekkim jękiem wypuszczając wstrzymywane przez chwilę w płucach powietrze i w nerwowym tiku odgarnął włosy do tyłu. Spod czarnej grzywki ukazały się zielone oczy, których wzrok skierował się po chwili z podłogi na siedzącego za biurkiem sędziwego czarodzieja.

Dumbledore głośno wciągnął powietrze na ten widok.

Patrzące na niego oczy były pełne emocji, a jednocześnie tak z nich wyprane. Oglądał je w takim wewnętrznym konflikcie już drugi raz. Pierwszy miał miejsce ponad dwa lata temu, kiedy siedząca przed nim postać spełniła przepowiednię. Dumbledore klęczał wówczas w błocie, podtrzymując przelewające mu się przez dłonie ciało chłopca. Trwali tak wśród rozsypanych po polu bitwy ciał aż do przyjścia pomocy.

Obok nich spoczywały zdeformowanie resztki Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Ten wiedząc, że umiera trafiony klątwą przez 20-letniego Harry'ego Pottera, a pozbawiony nieśmiertelności poprzez zniszczenie Horcruxów, próbował pociągnąć za sobą tylko przeciwników, ilu zdołał. W ostatnim rozpaczliwym ataku śmierć poniosło ponad trzydziestu Aurorów i członków Zakonu Feniksa, dwóch Śmierciożerców, a stojący najbliżej Voldemorta Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył... przeżył ponownie. Gazety wspominały następnego dnia, że ostatni atak Czarnego Pana rozerwał mu nogę, strzaskał żebra w lewym boku i pozbawił sporego fragmentu skóry od ramienia aż do połowy uda, ale obrażenia, które nieznanym sposobem wyciekły do prasy, jedynie rozpoczynały długą listę rzeczywistych ran. Dyrektor dotarł do jego ciała najwcześniej i próbował zatamować krwawienie z przerwanej tętnicy udowej, ale skamieniał na kilka sekund, gdy spojrzał prosto w oczy ratowanego chłopca.

Nie było w nich nawet iskry radości z powodu zwycięstwa, jedynie porażka. Rozpacz tak wielka, że wypływała potokami łez na policzki. Żal za zmarłymi we wcześniejszych momentach wojny i tymi, którzy wokół niego dogorywali w przedśmiertnych jękach i krzykach. Nienawiść do samego siebie za zamordowanie innej osoby, nawet jeśli według słów przepowiedni zależało od tego jego własne życie, istnienie wielu czarodziei przeciwstawiających się Czarnemu Panu oraz całych narodów Mugoli i ras magicznych, które wedle Voldemorta nie zasługiwały na dalszą egzystencję. Samotność osoby, której jako jedyna znała horror licznych wizji i rozmaitych tortur wywołanych dzieleniem fragmentu duszy z najstraszliwszym czarnym czarodziejem XX wieku.

Te i kilka innych emocji przelewało się i łączyło w przerażająco kruche zielone spojrzenie.

Na koniec przyszło zobojętnienie.

Pustka.

Brak chęci do życia.

...

Ciszę w gabinecie dyrektora przerwał cichy trel feniksa, który z przeznaczonej dla niego żerdzi przeniósł się na kolana do Harry'ego i cichym śpiewem próbował zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę. Albus zamrugał odganiając od siebie duchy przeszłości, wstał z dyrektorskiego fotela i obchodząc biurko podszedł do siedzącego naprzeciwko ciemnowłosego 22-latka. Ujął jego twarz w dłonie i kciukami starł spływające po policzkach łzy.

_–_ Jeśli chcesz, możesz nam powiedzieć, co się stało. Nie opuści to tego pokoju_ –_ Dumbledore uśmiechnął się delikatnie._ –_ Nigdy nie zostawimy cię samego, kochany chłopcze.

Opuścił dłonie i wyciągnąwszy różdżkę prostym zaklęciem ustawił wolny fotel zaraz naprzeciw tego, na którym spoczywał Harry. Kolejnymi ruchami różdżki wysuszył przemoczone ubrane swojego gościa, wyczarował ciepły puchaty koc, którymi okrył jego plecy.

_–_ Albus... chyba twój nowy fetysz rzeczywiście obejmuje wszystko, co razi oczy pospolitych ludzi barwami Senegalu..._ –_ uśmiech dyrektora powiększył się nieco na dźwięk cichego głosu _–_ Nawet kocu się nie upiekło.

_–_ Ah. Moja fascynacja ich drużyną przypomina nieco fanatyzm kibiców Armat Chudley'a. Według ich doktryny wszystko, ale to absolutnie wszystko, powinno być w klubowych barwach. Ubrania, bielizna, pościel, ramki na zdjęcia. Myślałem o zmianie dekoracji w Wielkiej Sali, ale Minewrze nie przypadł ten pomysł do gustu. Rzuciła się na mnie jak wściekła kotka. Kompletnie nie rozumiem jakie może mieć on wady. Mój pierwotny plan ujmował nawet dodanie Fawkesowi kilku zielonych pasm na ogonie i..._ –_ Wspomnianemu feniksowi rozszerzyły się widocznie oczy i z głośnym piskiem obrócił się w stronę właściciela, po raz pierwszy słysząc o tak brutalistycznych zapędach w jego stronę.

Harry musiał wyobrazić sobie widok, jaki przedstawiałoby po tych zmianach magiczne stworzenie i zaczął chichotać pod nosem. Wkrótce jednak cichy śmiech przerodził się w płacz.

Mierzący się spojrzeniami ze swoim magicznym towarzyszem dyrektor przerwał tą cichą rywalizację, powolnym ruchem rozdzielił splecione palce zapłakanego chłopca i ujął je w swoje własne. Ścisnął je lekko nie wiedząc do końca czy chce dodać otuchy zapłakanej osóbce czy też samemu sobie. Fawkes przesunął się nieco na kolanach Harry'ego, uniósł głowę na wysokość jego obojczyka i przylegając do ciała ciemnowłosego zapłakał. Łzy spłynęły powoli po jego dziobie i zniknęły w tkaninie na wysokości serca, ale płacz 22-latka nie ustał. Jeśli już, wzmógł się jeszcze bardziej. Nie rozumiejąc co się stało, Fawkes uniósł łebek do góry i z pytającym trelem spojrzał na młodego czarodzieja. Po chwili brunet uspokoił się nieco.

_–_ Tego rodzaju bólu serca nie da się wyleczyć twoimi łzami, Fawkes_ –_ wychrypiał.

Delikatnie wysupłał jedną dłoń z objęć dyrektora z uspakajającym uśmiechem posłanym w kierunku starca i spojrzawszy w dół zaczął gładzić nią pióra na ciele feniksa.

_–_ Ale i tak dziękuję, że spróbowałeś_ –_ wyszeptał delikatnie do stworzenia.

Po chwili łzy ustały całkowicie. Młody czarodziej podniósł wzrok i w obserwujących go znad szkieł niebieskich oczach dostrzegł kiełkujące zrozumienie. Pociągnął nosem. Starzec szybko sięgnął do kieszenie szlafroka i wyciągnął stamtąd kawałek materiału w żółte, zielone i czerwone groszki. Harry pozwolił swojemu byłemu profesorowi otrzeć chustką wilgoć z policzków i przyjął ją, aby już samodzielnie wytrzeć nos.

_–_ Na święta spodziewaj się kilku par zielono-złoto-czerwonych skarpet, Albus. Skoro twoja fascynacja obejmuje chusteczki do nosa, kilka wełnianych skarpet będzie jak nic pasować. Czy wolałbyś dostać coś innego pod choinkę? _–_ Dyrektor nie skomentował jego niezgrabnej próby odejścia od tematu, uśmiechnął się jedynie pod wąsem.

Harry westchnął ciężko i wysiąkał nos jeszcze raz, tak dla pewności. Chusteczkę złożył starannie w kostkę i położył na stoliku w zasięgu ręki nie oddając jej właścicielowi. Podejrzewał, że przyda mu się jeszcze nie raz, jeśli ma przedstawić Albusowi historię ostatniego okresu. Pomimo że dyrektor słynął ze swojej wszechwiedzy o życiu swoich podopiecznych i kolegów z pracy, czy to byłych czy obecnych, Harry chciał samodzielnie opowiedzieć wszystko od początku. Nawet jeśli tylko po to, aby samemu spróbować znaleźć jakiś powód... najmniejsze źródło tego, co działo się teraz. Może podczas opowieści dostrzeże, gdzie zawinił albo Dumbledore wytknie mu jakieś karygodne zaniedbanie, które przyczyniło się do tego wszystkiego.

Dla wsparcia wsunął z powrotem jedną z dłoni w pomarszczone wiekiem ręce dyrektora, wciąż spoczywające na ich złączonych przez ustawienie foteli kolanach. Pomarszczony kciuk dyrektora zaczął gładzić blizny pochodzące z licznych szlabanów z Umbridge, co przyciągnęło wzrok Harry'ego. Kobieta w pierwszych miesiącach po pokonaniu Voldemorta skazana została na 10 lat kary więzienia w pozbawionym po wojnie dementorów Azkabanie. Wizengamot jednogłośnie uznał jej winę – między innymi za korupcję, używanie artefaktu czarnomagicznego i łamanie licznych praw dzieci. Dzieci, które miała za zadanie ochraniać, a nie prześladować w imię awansu i ślepej wiary w przełożonych.

Przez chwilę Harry wodził wzrokiem po delikatnych liniach własnego pisma wyrytych w grzbiecie dłoni. Blizny kończyły się tuż powyżej delikatnego srebrnego pierścionka zdobiącego serdeczny palec.

Położył wolną dłoń na główce moszczącego się na nim feniksa, podniósł głowę i zaczął opowiadać.


	2. Rozdział 1

Tytuł: **Czekając Na Happy-End**

Ostrzeżenia: Opowiadanie zawiera pary męsko-męskie.

Prawa własności: Nie posiadam żadnej z postaci Harry'ego Pottera, które w całości należą do J.K. Rowling.

Streszczenie: **2 lata po wojnie życie Harry'ego było udane: Severus oświadczył się, ich wspólny przyjaciel Draco pomagał im zorganizować wesele, inni nie krytykowali tych planów. Jednak pewnego dnia Harry znika bez słowa. HPSS SSDM **

Ignoruje Insygnia śmierci i wydarzenia prowadzące do śmierci Dumbledore'a - na potrzeby historii.

**Rozdział 1 **

Severus wszedł do Hogwartu w czwartek wczesnym popołudniem. Miał dokładnie 10 minut na dotarcie do gabinetu dyrektora na umówione spotkanie. Niespiesznie ruszył więc w górę korytarza.

- Severus? Zaczekaj proszę!

Snape nie zatrzymał się, ale niezbyt chętnie zwolnił krok na dźwięk swojego imienia. Nie przepadał za momentami, kiedy go zaczepiano. Nigdy nie pozwalał sobie na spóźnienia, a wszelkie przerwy i komplikacje wiązały się z późniejszą koniecznością wydłużenia kroków czy przyspieszenia tempa. Minerwy nie mógł jednak zlekceważyć nie ryzykując ostrej reprymendy.

- Jak dobrze, że cię złapałam. Mam dla ciebie wiadomość – Minerwa dogoniła go, gdy ten zaczynał wspinać się po schodach na pierwsze piętro. – Albus się nieco spóźni.

Snape zatrzymał się i majestatycznie obrócił na pięcie w stronę swojej byłej profesorki a późniejszej koleżanki z pracy. W tej sytuacji nie musiał przejmować się przyspieszaniem, zwalnianiem czy całkowitym zatrzymaniem.

- Cóż takiego się stało, że nie jest w stanie zaplanować swojego dnia w taki sposób, aby móc spotkać się ze mną o umówionej godzinie? – Severus pogardliwie wykrzywił usta. – Czyżby skończyły mu się chomikowane w biurku zapasy i musiał niezwykle pilnie udać się do mugolskiego Londynu w celu zakupienia cytrynowych dropsów?

Minerwrze drgnęły wargi na przypomnienie cukierkowego uzależnienia dyrektora.

- Z tego co pamiętam jakieś dwa tygodnie temu Harry dostarczył mu kolejne dwa kilogramy. Ale cóż, z nimi nigdy nic nie wiadomo... – zignorowała zniesmaczone stęknięcie mistrza eliksirów i kontynuowała. – Rada Nadzorcza zebrała się 10 minut temu a Albus musi przedstawić jej kilka spraw na tym właśnie spotkaniu. Musisz poczekać.

Severus wykrzywił się jeszcze bardziej.

- A cóż za majestatyczne podania zatwierdzą tym razem nasi szanowni _nadzorcy_? Osobiście mógłbym wskazać kilka niezwykle istotnych punktów – zirytował się. – Po pierwsze, uważam za konieczność uznanie schowka na miotły na trzecim piętrze za oficjalny Pokój Do Schadzek. To niegodne, aby uczniowie nie mieli wyraźne napisane, w którym pomieszczeniu mogą się bliżej zapoznać. Tamten schowek jest do tego wprost idealny – ciasno, ciemno, nie ma gdzie podziać rąk, a dodatkową rozrywkę zapewnia kwartet pająków.

Słowa wylatywały z ust mistrza eliksirów niczym z karabinu.

- Po drugie, biorąc pod uwagę brak w curriculum szkoły obowiązku uczestnictwa w cotygodniowych próbach chóru, obligatoryjne odśpiewywanie hymnu szkoły przed każdym posiłkiem jest wprost doskonałym pomysłem. Oczywiście, aby nie zakłócać szlachetnych tradycji tej placówki, melodia do śpiewu wciąż będzie dowolna. Po tygodniu profesorzy ogłuchną, uczniowie trwale ochrypną i spokój w szkole gwarantowany – Severus dokonywał czasem boskiego „cudownego rozmnożenia" i w rezultacie z jednej ciętej uwagi powstawało rzesze nowych.

Minerwa uśmiechnęła się delikatnie pod nosem. Snape pomimo rezygnacji ze stanowiska mistrza eliksirów Hogwartu i Głowy Slytherinu nie stracił ostrego języka, z którego słynął od lat.

- Tym razem przebąkiwał coś o remoncie Wieży Astronomicznej, więc w kwestii nocnych schadzek nie rozminąłeś się zanadto – McGonagall przerwała listę propozycji Severusa zanim ten dotarł do punktu trzeciego. – Niestety nie dotrzymam ci towarzystwa. Umówiłam się z Poppy na herbatę. Chciałam ci tylko przekazać wiadomość. Do zobaczenia.

Skierowała się w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego. Mijając Severusa usłyszała jeszcze bliżej nieokreślone chrząknięcie. Po wielu latach znajomości wiedziała, że to najcieplejsza wersja pożegnania jakiej mogła się spodziewać zaczepiając go niespodziewanie. Zatrzymała się i posłała prze ramię mały uśmiech w kierunku sarkastycznego kolegi. Nie odwracając się więcej, lekkim krokiem ruszyła poplotkować.

Bezowocne marnowanie cennego czasu nigdy nie leżało z mistrzem eliksirów. Zamiast usadowić się w fotelu i czekać bezczynnie na powrót byłego przełożonego Severus w kilku krokach podszedł do półki na książki. W poszukiwaniu godnego jego uwagi na najbliższe 30min woluminu trafił na podtrzymujący opasłe tomy w pionie kawałek żelastwa ukształtowany w zniekształconą formę czegoś kulisto-podobnego.

Na pozłacanej podstawce utrzymującej wstrętne dziwadło w pionie widniała mała dedykacja:

_Dla najbardziej gibkiego trenera gry w kręgle_

_ - wciąż Zielony na torze Harry_

Nie trzeba było dodawać, że zarówno darczyńca przeklętego ohydztwa jak i obdarowany musieli uważać inskrypcję za niezwykle zabawną. A to z prostego i niezwykle idiotycznego powodu: jedyną rzeczą, w której Harry był „zielony" w kręgle, była jego iście szmaragdowa koszulka.

Albus i pomysły z promocją ślizgońskich barw na gryfońskich Złotych Chłopcach.

Stąd też wzięło się zresztą przezwisko Harry'ego w środowisku kręglarskim po jego fenomenalnej wygranej w ubiegłorocznych Magicznych Mistrzostwach Świata w Sarajewie – _Zielony_. Wspólną grę w kręgle rozpoczęli we dwójkę z Albusem, jak się pewnego dnia ktoś wygadał, kiedy Gryfon uczęszczał jeszcze do szóstej klasy. Wymykali się wspólnie, młody i stary, na kilka godzin:

- ...Niewinnej rozrywki w celu odrobiny rozluźnienia w ciężkim dla wszystkich okresie wojny!

Przynajmniej tak twierdzili, gdy Minerwa przyłapała ich po raz pierwszy na nocnej schadzce w Pokoju Życzeń i niemalże nie straciła głowy dla gry w kręgle.

Dosłownie.

Jak to później opowiadała do drzwi przyciągnęły regularne i dość głośne stukoty, dziwny łoskot i zachęcające pokrzykiwanie. Podejrzewając Irytka o planowanie jakiejś pułapki lub też grupę uczniów o nocny pojedynek nie zastanawiając się ani chwili pociągnęła za klamkę i wsadziła głowę do środka. Swój błąd w ocenie stopnia zagrożenia zrozumiała w chwili, gdy tuż nad głową przemknęła jej ze świstem granatowa kula. Strącając nakrycie głowy wicedyrektorki kula z ciężkim łoskotem siłą uderzenia rozszczepiła kilka warstw lakierowanego drewna. W wygiętych listwach pozostawiła wyraźnie wklęsły i nieco kulisty ślad, a opadając gratisowo wyłamała jeszcze klamkę. Nieco później, kiedy Harry pomagał profesorce podnieść się spośród odłamków desek i znaleźć kapelusz, dowiedziała się, że lecąca w jej stronę pechowa trzynastka ważyła jedyne i to nawet niecałe 6kg.

Nic. Taki niewielki, granatowy psikus.

Profesor McGonagall z godnością, choć z dalej widocznie rozszerzonymi oczami, odmówiła towarzyszenia dwóm niebezpiecznym szaleńcom w grze tłumacząc się niezwykle pilnymi obowiązkami. Po czym prędko upiła się samotnie w swoich komnatach. Severus znał szczegóły tego ostatniego faktu z jednego prostego powodu - to do jego komnat padła rankiem nieco zmierzwiona Minerwa w desperackim poszukiwaniu eliksiru niwelującego objawy kaca.

Nauczycielka Transmutacji czuła się od tamtej pory wyjątkowo spięta w otoczeniu kręgli i już nigdy więcej nie poszła sprawdzić pary nocnych sportowców. Odradzała też to wszystkim, którzy taki zapał do wizyt i obejrzenia sposobu mogli wykazywać.

Większość po usłyszeniu, że nie dość, że miotają na wszystkie strony, to miotane przedmioty ważą dużo, latają szybko i daleko, a szalone osobistości pomrukując do jedynie sobie znanych rytmów nie zwracają najmniejszej uwagi na otoczenie... zrezygnowała z nocnych wizytacji pasjonatów kręgli. Co śmielszym wystarczyło dodać, że miotają pan Potter i profesor Dumbledore. Równie dobrze można było powiedzieć, że fragment siódmego piętra na którym to znajdował się Pokój Życzeń, jest w godzinach wieczornych i nocnych Strefą Śmierci. Utrudniało to nieco poruszanie się Gryfonom, których pokój wspólny znajdował się na tym poziomie, ale nie tylko. Także nocnym markom i licznym parom zakochanych, którym odpowiadały późne spacery po najwyższym piętrze zamku, dość mocno to zawadzało.

Severus oczywiście nie oparł się pokusie i odważył się zajrzeć do wspomnianego pomieszczenia z czystej ciekawości. Tylko ten jeden jedyny raz i już nigdy więcej. Wygłoszona przez Dumbledora w tamtej pamiętnej chwili (oczywiście dokładnie w momencie, gdy profesor eliksirów przez uchylone drzwi zajrzał do pokoju) instrukcja o „wsadzaniu palców odpowiednio w dziury", „koniecznym odpowiednim poślizgu i najlepszej pozycji", „trójkącikach", „odpowiednich kątach natarcia" i „potrzebie licznych ćwiczeń praktycznych" dostarczył Severusowi koszmarnych wizji na kilka kolejnych dni.

I skutecznie zniechęcił do dalszych kontroli gry dwóch zapaleńców.

Trzeba dodać, że do obecnej chwili wśród uczniów i nauczycieli z tamtego okresu chodzą zabawne anegdoty o tym, co też przydarzyło się rozmaitym „kontrolerom" wieczorków kręglarskich. Severus nie podzielił się swoją historią z nikim, ale nie słyszał też, żeby ktokolwiek odważył się wejść do Pokoju Życzeń powtórnie. Zaspokojenie tylko i wyłącznie _pierwszej_ ciekawości przyniosło wszystkim wizytatorom satysfakcję i ból głowy.

Kartka z napisem _„Kręglarnia w użyciu"_ wywieszona na drzwiach zaczęła wkrótce zapewniać każdemu wywieszającemu zaskakującą prywatność. Po stosownie krótkim czasie została opatentowana przez Magiczne Dowcipy Weasley'ów. Nawet Snape musiał przyznać, że działała skuteczniej niż zwykła zawieszka na klamkę ze standardowym _„Nie przeszkadzać". _

Severus wybudził się ze wspomnień i zorientował, że kieruje w stronę dedykacji lekki uśmieszek. Natychmiast zmarszczył czoło i aby nie marnować cennego czasu na przeszłość sięgnął po najnowszy tom stojący na półce:

„_Staranna pielęgnacja domowego ogródka – rośliny przydatne w eliksirach"_ autorstwa B. Lapkins.

Po przerzuceniu kilku kartek stwierdził, że lektura będzie przydatna. Poleci Harry'emu wyhodowanie kilku okazów w ich ogrodzie dodanym na tyłach Grimmauld Place 12. Z nowym postanowieniem wrócił do fotela i zagłębił się w książce.

Kiedy Albus wrócił do biura, mistrz eliksirów wiedział już, że Harry w wolnym miejscu obok rdestu ptasiego i waleriany zasadzi jeszcze przynajmniej 5 roślin. Wszystkie one po zastosowaniu kilku odpowiednich czarów mogły utrzymać się w szklarni. Wystarczy, że Snape kupi czytaną właśnie książkę i położy ją w widocznym miejscu ich wspólnego domu. Potter i jego gryfońska potrzeba spełniania cudzych pragnień okazywały się przydatne w takich chwilach. Już nie raz z tego korzystał w podobny sposób, np. w kwestii hodowli pijawek w ich stawie. Wystarczyło pojęczeć przy śniadaniu nad trudnym dostępem do tych tak niezwykle koniecznych komponentów wielu mikstur i gotowe! Niecałe trzy dni później Harry zmienił małą sadzawkę w ogródku w istny błotny raj dla krwiożerczych składników Severusowych mikstur.

Snape chciał pijawki - pijawki Snape dostał.

Cóż, jeśli chłopak nie zorientuje się w jego pragnieniach tak łatwo tym razem, Snape sprezentuje mu tę książkę na Święta Bożego Narodzenia czy inną okazję. Będzie miał z głowy prezent dla chłopaka, a sam zyska.

Tymczasem, skoro Dumbledore był z powrotem, Severus mógł zadać męczące jego poczucie dobrego smaku pytanie:

- Co to dziwaczne _trofeum, _czy jakkolwiek inaczej to _coś_ na 3 półce obok drzwi nazwiesz, miało w zamyśle przedstawiać? Boję się zgadywać – spytał Severus nie wyścibiając nosa z czytanej lektury.

- Ależ Severusie, to cytrynowy drops! Nie zorientowałeś się a pierwszy rzut oka? – niemalże wyśpiewał z wielką radością dyrektor.

Snape tylko pogardliwie wygiął usta. Statuetka upamiętniająca cytrynowych prześladowców. Tylko tego tu brakowało. Kiedy tylko spotka się z Harrym, powie mu dokładnie co sądzi o tak zidiociałych pomysłach honorowania czegokolwiek. Z silnym akcentem na żółte potwory.

- Albus, mam spraw. – odłożył trzymaną w ręce książkę i spojrzał po raz pierwszy tego dnia na Dumbledora siedzącego za biurkiem. – Wiesz może gdzie się podziewa twój Chłopiec-Który-Też-Kocha-Dropsy?

Dumbledore momentalnie spoważniał i opierając brodę na splecionych dłoniach zerknął na rozmówcę znad szkieł.

- Zgubił się? Poza tym sądziłem, że to twój Chłopiec-Który-Kocha, nie mój - Albus wyciągnął z miseczki stojącej na biurku żółtego cukierka. – Cytrynowego dropsa, Severusie?

Mistrz eliksirów nie zniżył się do odpowiedzi na to pytanie. Podniósł rękę i potarł palcami u podstawy haczykowatego nosa.

- Sądziłem, że będziesz zaskoczony zniknięciem swojego Złotego Czempiona. To już trzeci dzień od kiedy nie pojawił się w domu. Nie ma w zwyczaju robić podobnych wyskoków i znikać bez słowa – zmarszczył brwi wyczuwając pojawiający się nowy problem.

- No popatrz, jak świat zaskakuje – Albus poczęstował się kolejnym smakołykiem. – Nie, nie przejmuję się jego zaginięciem w najmniejszym stopniu.

Severus czekał w ciszy na dalsze słowa dyrektora, który powoli delektował się cukierkiem.

- Twierdzisz, że nie ma go już od trzech dni? - Albus zerknął na wiszący na ścianie kalendarz.

- Tak - potwierdził młodszy czarodziej.

- Hmmmm... – kolejny drops trafił do ust starca.

Severusowi zaczynało wydawać się, że oszalał albo Dumbledore albo on sam.

- Wyjaśnisz mi to bliżej nieokreślone „hmmm"? Szukam swojego narzeczonego, Chłopca-Który-Przeżył, Pogromcę Voldemorta, Wybrańca, który najwyraźniej zaginął... a na tobie nie robi to najmniejszego wrażenia! – Snape w irytacji aż uniósł się z fotela mierząc rozmówcę wzrokiem. – Nasuwają mi się do głowy dwa rozwiązania: widziałeś go w okresie od wtorku do dziś lub też brałeś udział w jego zniknięciu!

Dumbledore niezaniepokojony tyradą gościa spokojnie odchylił się w fotelu i splótł dłonie na brzuchu.

- Alas, mylisz się w obydwu kwestiach, Severusie.

- Wytłumaczysz mi w takim razie, czemu emanujesz takim spokojem? – młodszy z czarodziei zniechęcony opadł z powrotem na fotel.

- Ależ proszę, skoro tak grzecznie pytasz – Albus poprawił się na siedzeniu. – Spotkałem się z nim jakiś tydzień temu.

- Widziałeś się z Potterem?

- Owszem – potwierdził starszy czarodziej. – Bodajże w środę. Spędziliśmy w tym gabinecie wiele godzin, po części wspominając, nieco też wychodząc w przyszłość.

Severus zamyślił się na chwilę patrząc na własne dłonie.

- Ale jak to możliwe... Popołudnie i wieczór spędził ze mną i Draco na Grimmauld Place, a ranek odsypiał po nocnej zmianie w pracy. Zajrzałem do niego, nie wychodził nigdzie – Snape zamarł i uniósł głowę. – Nie spędziłem popołudnia z osobą pod działaniem Eliksiru Wielosokowego, zorientowałbym się dość szybko. Musiał przyjść do ciebie w nocy.

- Tak się składa, że masz rację – potwierdził dyrektor. – wpadł około 2 w nocy z wtorku na środę.

- Ale co było tak pilnego, że nie poszedł do pracy? – Severus wciąż mierzył Albusa wzrokiem. – Czemu nie przyszedł z tym do mnie? W końcu jesteśmy razem od dwóch lat. Nawet jeśli musiał odbyć tę rozmowę koniecznie z tobą, dlaczego nie poinformował mnie o waszej nocnej schadzce?

- Zabawne, że tak to określiłeś – starzec spojrzał w stronę okna. – Muszę przyznać, że Harry'ego urzekła moja szlafmyca, ale nigdzie dalej nie zaszliśmy. No, może do pomponika – odwrócił się w stronę oniemiałego rozmówcy i wyjaśnił. – Po prostu potrzebował zrzucić coś z serca.

Snape wyprostował się nagle w fotelu. Dłonie wpił w podłokietniki z taką siłą, że krótko obcięte paznokcie niemalże rysowały delikatne drewniane zdobienia.

- Opowiedział ci o naszym wspólnym życiu? – Dumbledore potwierdził krótkim skinieniem głowy.

Severus zazgrzytał zębami nie komentując od razu najświeższej informacji. Tymczasem Albus sugestywnie rzucił spojrzeniem na poplamione licznymi warzeniami dłonie Severusa wpijające się w ramiona fotela i podnosząc wzrok popatrzył na niego pytająco. Najwyraźniej nie rozumiał powodu powiększającego się zdenerwowania mistrza eliksirów. W końcu ten wybuchnął.

- Wyraźnie zakazałem mu rozpowiadać innym osobom szczegółów o naszym związku! To też moje życie, a cenię sobie prywatność! Wszyscy wiedzą o tym doskonale!

W oczach dyrektora błysnęło zrozumienie.

- Alas, to dlatego zawsze zmieniał temat rozmowy na politykę, sport lub naukę – Dumbledore oparł łokcie na blacie splatając dłonie pod brodą. – Muszę przyznać, że zgrabnie unikał pytań o wasze życie osobiste czy zwykłe codzienne sprawy. Niech zgadnę - wymsknęło mu się coś i postanowiłeś go naprostować. Ah, no tak. Tym „zapalnikiem" była kolacja w Norze jakieś pół roku temu, czyż nie? – przerwał na moment próbując dokładnie przedstawić sytuację z tamtego dnia.

Severus poprawił się w fotelu nie wiedząc za bardzo, do czego starzec zmierza. Dni szpiegowania minęły i zdarzało mu się częściej okazywać na zewnątrz takie emocje jak zdenerwowanie czy niepokój. Podczas wojny kręcenie się na krześle czy drżenie dłoni w obecności Czarnego Pana nie jednego skazało na śmierć - z powodu błahego podejrzenia o cokolwiek. Lub poprzez zwyczajne zwrócenie na siebie uwagi.

- Wspomniał wówczas pannie Granger, że przygotował nową wersję spaghetti na wasz wspólny obiad, ale ty odmówiłeś jedzenia ze względu na dekorujący je listek bazylii – kontynuował po chwili Dumbledore. – Poprosiłeś go wówczas o wyjście z salonu na korytarz, zamknąłeś za wami drzwi. I najwidoczniej zrównałeś z błotem po rzuceniu_ Muffliato_, żeby przypadkiem nikt z nas przypadkiem nie podsłuchiwał. Nie trzeba być geniuszem, żeby się tego domyślić – Albus zmarszczył brwi wciąż wbijając wzrok w rozmówcę. – Harry wrócił do stołu po kwadransie zaskakująco przygaszony i nie odzywał się za wiele do końca wizyty. Później grzecznie odmawiał zaproszeń na podobne spotkania. Przez kilka tygodni dochodziliśmy z Molly, cóż takiego zrobił tamtego wieczora. Alas, dopiero niedawno i to w zaskakujący sposób wpadłem na rozwiązanie tej tajemnicy – niebieskie oczy wydawały się świdrować rozmówcę. – Przez te 10 minut krzyczałeś na niego o opowiedzenie niewinnej historii o makaronie i zielonym listku. Oskarżyłeś go o brak dyskrecji, czyż nie?

Severus nie odezwał się ani słowem co wystarczyło za potwierdzenie.

- Cóż, przynajmniej jedna z tajemnic rozwikłana. Bardziej emocjonalnie podchodzisz do rzekomego plotkowania Harry'ego o waszym życiu niż do jego zaginięcia. Na które zareagowałeś dopiero po trzech dniach. Pan Weasley jednak nie mylił się w tej jednej kwestii - ty naprawdę jesteś dupkiem.

Snape'owi przez moment wydawało się, że źle usłyszał, ale wyraz obrzydzenia na twarzy starszego czarodzieja potwierdzał słowa. Severus zaniemówił. Po pierwsze, Dumbledore nigdy nie przeklinał. Po drugie, zawsze traktowali się z szacunkiem. Co takiego się stało, że Albus drastycznie zmienił swoje zdanie o byłym szpiegu? Musiał przyznać, że użył w ubiegły wtorek kilku ostrych słów podczas awantury z Harry'm, ale Dumbledore nigdy tak wyraźnie nie wpierał jednej ze stron w konflikcie! Dotąd grał mediatora w podobnych sporach, tym razem wyraźnie stał po stronie Pottera.

- Co on ci naopowiadał? – dyrektor nie odpowiedział.

Severus nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co się działo. Albus, który doprowadzał ludzi do szaleństwa poszukiwaniem w innych ukrytego dobra, odwrócił się nagle od niego. Snape od razu wiedział, kogo winić.

- Zidiociały smarkacz... Nie mogę uwierzyć w tę jego impertynencję! Czy jest Wybrańcem i Złotym Chłopcem Gryfindoru czy też nie, nie ma prawa rozpowiadać kłamstw o naszych prywatnych sprawach. To dlatego zakazałem mu o czymkolwiek wspominać!

Mistrz eliksirów zerwał się z siedziska i zaczął nerwowo krążyć przed biurkiem. Nie mógł usiedzieć spokojnie wstrząsany słusznym w jego przekonaniu gniewem. Nie było cienia możliwości, żeby wierna relacja z ich wspólnego życia wzburzyła dyrektora Hogwartu do tego stopnia. Owszem, pokłócili się kilkakrotnie w zeszłym miesiącu, ale nie było to nic spektakularnego. Biorąc pod uwagę dzień, w którym Harry postanowił pożalić się starcowi, najwyraźniej chodziło o kłótnię w sprawie szklarni. Przecież nawet nie uderzył chłopca! Kilka wypowiedzianych przez Severusa wówczas ostrych słów nie skierowałoby przeciwko niemu gniewu dyrektora. Co też ten gówniarz przekoloryzował tym razem?

- Potter wyraźnie zmyśla, jak zawsze miał czelność to robić. Mały snob chce zwrócić na siebie uwagę tymi niedorzecznymi oskarżeniami! Pokłóciliśmy się o układ roślin w ogrodzie, a on pobiegł do ciebie jak pies z podwiniętym ogonem. Pożalić się, że mu źle – Severus słyszalnie zgrzytał zębami. – W końcu Czarny Pan odszedł i Chłopiec-Który-Lubi-Zwracać-Na-Siebie-Uwagę nie ma już innej możliwości zgrywania pokrzywdzonego. W chodzące dawniej po szkole opowieści o jego mugolskiej rodzinie, która nie rozpieszczała go na każdym kroku, nikt nie wierzy - wybrał więc mnie jako kolejnego rzekomego oprawcę! Widzisz więc... - mógłby kontynuować oczernianie chłopaka jeszcze przez dłuższy czas, ale przerwał mu niespodziewanie ostry głos dyrektora.

- Severus! Jeszcze jedno słowo, a nie ręczę. Nie ręczę za siebie i to w jakim stanie cię to pozostawi! – Zaskoczony tymi słowami mistrz eliksirów przeniósł wzrok na twarz starszego byłego przełożonego i skamieniał.

Szpiegowi zdarzało się czasami ponieść w obecności pogodnego dyrektora. Orientował się zwykle w chwili, gdy było już za późno i biegnące po głowie myśli znajdowały ujście na głos. Niezłomnie udowadniało to, że fasada wielobarwnego i nieco szalonego starszego pana była i zawsze będzie niezwykle przekonująca. Wielu zawdzięczało temu liczne poślizgnięcia w obecności „zwariowanego" starca i nieświadome wręczenie darmowych informacji czy możliwości szantażu w życiu zarówno prywatnym jak i politycznym. To, że starszy czarodziej korzystał z nich w ostateczności, było zupełnie inną kwestią. Tym razem Severus powiedział o wiele za dużo.

O ile groźba Dumbledora brzmiała niezwykle przekonująco, wygłoszona zimnym i niezwykle ostrym głosem, to ciskające błyskawicami oczy gwarantowały o wiele większy zakres bolesnych doznań niż same słowa. Zwykle rozpromienione wesołymi ognikami spojrzenie oferowało rozmówcy nie ciepły komfort, a prawdziwe ognie piekielne lub lody Arktyki. Niebieskie oczy przypominały lodową otchłań – zimną, niedostępną i niezwykle niebezpieczną.

Severus poczuł spływające mu między łopatkami krople potu.

- Albus... – zaczął drżącym głosem.

Rzadko dawał się zastraszyć, ale ta chwila wydawała się niezwykle stosowna.

- Po prostu zamilcz. Z was dwóch to ty w tym momencie kłamiesz, próbując przenieść winę za swoje błędy na kogoś innego – warknął Dumbledore.

Severus posłusznie zamilkł, a włosy na jego skórze zjeżyły się pod pierwszym uderzeniem obcej mocy. Warczenie i Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore nie miksowały się za dobrze. Jako mistrz eliksirów miał olbrzymią wiedzę o różnorodnych składnikach, metodach mieszania, koniecznych ilościach, dodatkowych właściwościach, najlepszych zabezpieczeniach. Albus i warczenie nigdy nie występowały razem. W żadnych proporcjach. Dodatkowo magia wręcz wyciekała ze starszego czarodzieja manifestując się w rozmaitych kolorach i kształtach.

Gdyby ktokolwiek powiedział mu, że miał okazję zobaczyć wściekłego i pozbawionego kontroli nad swoją mocą dyrektora Hogwartu, Severus bez chwili zastanowienia wysłałby go na oddział zamknięty w św. Mungu. Dla dobra społeczeństwa odstawiłby go tam osobiście, nie szczędząc po drodze barwnych epitetów co do wątpliwego stanu umysłowego wspomnianego kłamcy. Tymczasem nic już w życiu nie było pewne - jeszcze 5 minut temu mógł przysiąc, że Dumbledore też nie przeklinał i nie tracił w gniewie kontroli nad swoją magią. Świat najwyraźniej wybrał sobie ten właśnie czwartek, żeby stanąć na głowie.

Snape starał się przypomnieć, którego boga obraził, że właśnie na niego przypadł „zaszczyt" rozwścieczenia najpotężniejszego czarodzieja XX wieku. Ten skromny fakt nie zapowiadał absolutnie niczego dobrego. Mógł teraz liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na to, że ktoś za pomocą Eliksiru Wielosokowego podszył się pod dyrektora. Nie oszukiwał się jednak - szanse na to były niemalże zerowe. Siedział więc potulnie, nie ważąc się poruszyć żadnym mięśniem. Dla pewności zwiększył siłę ściskającą nawzajem zęby, żeby skłonna do dawania ostrych komentarzy szczęka nie zdradziła się z najmniejszym dźwiękiem. Jeśli był właściwy czas na ciszę, nastąpił właśnie w tej chwili.

Nie żeby wściekłe spojrzenie Albusa i jego olbrzymia moc rozchodząca się po gabinecie w widocznych dla gołego oka falach były jakąkolwiek wartościową wskazówką.

Dumbledore uspokoił się po kilku minutach. Pierwszą tego oznaką było zwolnienie pulsowania otaczającej ich oboje mocy. Zawisła na chwilę w powietrzu niczym gęsta wielobarwna mgła, po czym delikatnie wróciła dyrektora. Oplotła go ciasnym kokonem i powoli zniknęła całkowicie. W każdej innej chwili Severus z fascynacją oglądałby przepiękne barwne zjawisko tak silnej manifestacji magii - cudowne błękity, jadeitowa pasma, amarantowe drobinki. Tym razem momencie wolał się skupić na oddychaniu. Nie co dzień człowiek ociera się o śmierć.

Snape nauczony niedawnym doświadczeniem milczał i czekał uparcie na pierwszy gest rozmówcy. Albus westchnął ciężko i przeczesał palcami brodę.

- Wybacz. Nie chciałem tak zareagować. To nie było w planach – Albus wstał i podszedł do okna.

Severus zebrał się na odwagę.

- Jesteś pewny, że Harry nie koloryzował. Rozumiem. O co takiego mnie oskarżył? Czy to ma coś wspólnego z jego zniknięciem? – Severus wolał dotrzeć do sedna sprawy z którą przyszedł.

Bolało go, że dyrektor poparł chłopaka i to otwarcie. Nie mógł przypomnieć sobie żadnej sytuacji z Harry'm, po której chłopak potrzebowałby pocieszenia dyrektora i tak zaciekłej obrony przez Severusem.

Starzec uśmiechnął się smutno odrywając wzrok od tafli jeziora.

- Wiesz, mój chłopcze, że to pierwszy raz, kiedy podczas tej rozmowy użyłeś jego imienia? – nie czekając na odpowiedź kontynuował. – Harry nie kłamał, to pewne. Zanim spytasz... Nie użyliśmy Veritaserum ani żadnej formy przysięgi gwarantującej szczerość mówiącego. Mamy jednak dość _charakterystyczny_ sposób prowadzenia naszych opowieści, który zapewnia wiarygodność – starszy czarodziej przeniósł wzrok z Severusa na coś, co znajdowało się za jego prawym ramieniem.

Snape odruchowo odwrócił się i zamarł. Zapomniał o stojącej od wielu lat w gabinecie dyrektora myślodsiewni. Sam kilkakrotnie z niej korzystał. Płytka, kamienna misa wypełniona była świetlistą biało-srebrną substancją. Znaczyło ją kilka grubych ciemnych smug, leniwie krążących w jej wnętrzu. Wspomnienia Pottera. Ale jakie?

- Czy to ma związek z jego zniknięciem? – chociaż wszystko na to wskazywało, wolał potwierdzić.

- Mogę tylko podejrzewać – wyjaśnił Albus. – Tydzień temu nie wspominał nic konkretnego o opuszczaniu Grimmauld Place.

Severus zamyślił się i po chwili pokręcił głową.

- Niemożliwe. Gdyby coś było nie tak, pokazałby to po sobie. U ciebie był w ubiegłą środę, ale następne kilka dni spędził ze mną i Draco. Zauważylibyśmy, że coś jest nie tak. Potter pokazuje wszystkie swoje emocje na twarzy, zbyt łatwo się odkrywa.

- Cóż mogę powiedzieć - nie doceniasz go. Tak jak i wielu innych. Nie rób takiej zaskoczonej miny. Harry jest doskonałym aktorem gdy zachodzi taka potrzeba – wyjaśnił starzec.

- Uwierzę, gdy zobaczę – warknął Severus.

- Miałem ci to właśnie zaproponować – mały uśmiech Dumbledora nie zwiastował niczego dobrego. – Jak zdążyłeś się pewnie zorientować, Harry zostawił u mnie kopie kilku bardziej lub mniej kluczowych wspomnień. Zechcesz je ze mną obejrzeć? Może jest tam wyjaśnienie jego nagłego zniknięcia.

Snape zawahał się patrząc na podchodzącego do kamiennej misy dyrektora. Od manifestacji mocy unikał patrzenia dyrektorowi w oczy, skupiał się na jego ustach. Bał się. Teraz z jednej strony oferowano mu wgląd w powody, przez które Albus odnosił się do niego z dystansem. Z drugiej strony oglądanie scenek z życia aroganckiego szczeniaka nie mogło być interesującą rozrywką.

- Niech będzie – zgodził się po chwili. – Ale po wszystkim dokładnie zrelacjonujesz mi waszą rozmowę z zeszłego tygodnia.

Uśmiech Albusa pogłębił się. Nieokreślonym ruchem ręki zaprosił Severusa do myślodsiewni. Mistrz eliksirów zawahał się, ale dołączył do niego po chwili. Pochylając się nad taflę płynu zatrzymał się tuż nad powierzchnią i odważył się spojrzeć w oczy Albusa. Zimne spojrzenie starca mogłoby ciąć stal. Towarzyszący temu ciepły uśmiech nabrał nagle nowego, złośliwego znaczenia. Zaskoczony Snape chciał odepchnąć się rękami od krawędzi misy i unieść, ale nacisk, która znikąd pojawił się na jego plecach, nie dał mu szansy na odwrót. Zanurkowali w przeszłość.


	3. Rozdział 2

Tytuł: **Czekając Na Happy-End**

Ostrzeżenia: Opowiadanie zawiera pary męsko-męskie.

Prawa własności: Nie posiadam żadnej z postaci Harry'ego Pottera, które w całości należą do J.K. Rowling. Pozostałe przedstawione pomysły są moją własnością.

Streszczenie: **2 lata po wojnie życie Harry'ego było udane: Severus oświadczył się, ich wspólny przyjaciel Draco pomagał im zorganizować wesele, inni nie krytykowali tych planów. Jednak pewnego dnia Harry znika bez słowa. HPSS SSDM **

Ignoruje Insygnia śmierci i wydarzenia prowadzące do śmierci Dumbledore'a - na potrzeby historii.

**Rozdział 2**

Wylądowali wspólnie w holu typowego angielskiego domu. Gwałtowne lądowanie silnie rzuciło Severusem na ścianę domu, po której osunął się na podłogę. Gdyby znajdowali się w rzeczywistym świecie, wiele z obramowanych zdjęć dekorujących ścianę zwaliłoby się na podłogę pod wpływem uderzenia. Korytarz w którym się znajdowali być może nie był realny, ale plecy Severusa mimo wszystko odczuły uderzenie. Złorzecząc na wszystkie znane mu świętości mistrz eliksirów szybko wygramolił się spośród poplątanych szat.

- Słuchasz, a nigdy tak naprawdę nie słyszysz. Teraz będziesz musiał – usłyszał zza pleców.

Nie pokazując zdenerwowania podniósł się zwinnie na nogi. Albus tymczasem spokojnie stał za nim, jakby lądowanie nie sprawiło mu najmniejszych trudności. Wydawało się wręcz, że trwa tak niewzruszenie od zawsze, jako część wspomnienia. Jedynie niesamowicie żywe kolory jego szat odcinały się żółcią i pomarańczem na nieco przygaszonych barwach stworzonego przez myślodsiewnię domu.

Poza tym Snape nie zapomniał, z kim wybrał się w podróż do wspomnień Pottera. Nie wypadł mu też z głowy zimny wzrok dyrektora i złośliwy uśmiech.

- Wepchnąłeś mnie.

Tylko w ten sposób mógł wytłumaczyć nacisk na plecach, który poczuł w ostatniej chwili. Dumbledore przytrzymał go nad taflą ręką, aby nie mógł się odsunąć od misy lub też rzucił zaklęcie o podobnym działaniu.

- Nie musiałeś – dodał w przestrzeń otrzepując szaty z niewidocznego pyłu. – Droga w dół prosta. Trafiłbym sam bez najmniejszego problemu – sarkazm nigdy go nie opuszczał.

- Może tak, może nie. Nie mogłem ryzykować, że się zgubisz – odpowiedział starszy czarodziej.

Jego głos nie brzmiał już tak zimno, więc Severus podniósł oczy i spojrzał na swojego dawnego mentora. Niebieskie oczy nieco złagodniały, ale dalej było widać w nich zawód. Ta niema oznaka utraty zaufania zapiekła bardziej niż ostre słowa w biurze dyrektora. Snape odwrócił wzrok. Bolało.

Powiódł spojrzeniem po holu, w którym obecnie stali. Miejscowość Little Whinging w hrabstwie Surrey, ulica Privet Drive i dom numer cztery. Często pełniąc wartę jako członek Zakonu Feniksa oglądał ten budynek od zewnątrz. Nie miał okazji widzieć jego wnętrza. Nigdy podczas lat służby nie wszedł do środka, w końcu nie na tym polegała jego praca. Podczas tych kilku wart, które pełnił zakamuflowany za pobliskimi drzewami, skupiał się głównie na czytaniu magazynów o eliksirach. Cóż, nie jego wina, że okolica wiała nudą. Nie był też członkiem zespołu, który zajmował się odbieraniem Harry'ego, więc nie znał wnętrza domu.

Wnętrze prezentowało się w miarę schludnie – po prawej stronie biegły schody na piętro, korytarz prowadził do dalszych pomieszczeń. Ściany zdobiły liczne ramki na zdjęcia, które przedstawiały 3-osobową rodzinę. Wiedział, że ta niezbyt atrakcyjnie prezentująca się grupa to wujostwo i kuzyn Harry'ego. Na zdjęciach łatwo rozpoznał Petunię, której końską twarz kojarzył z młodości. Zniesmaczony zmarszczył brwi. Jakim cudem tak roztyła swojego męża i syna? Zmarszczka na czole pogłębiła się, gdy zorientował się, że na żadnym ze zdjęć nie widzi ciemnowłosego chłopca. Przesunął się do dalszych ramek. Z żadnego nie machał właściciel zielonych oczu.

- Nie znajdziesz tu zdjęć Harry'ego. Ani Lily.

Odwrócił się w stronę towarzyszącego mu czarodzieja i pytająco uniósł brwi.

- Petunia nie popierała wyborów swojej siostry – kontynuował Dumbledore. – Ale przecież powinieneś to wiedzieć. W końcu jesteś z Harry'm już drugi rok, planujecie ślub. Nie opowiadał ci nic o życiu w domu pod numerem czwartym na Privet Drive?

Snape chrząknął coś nieokreślonego i zamyślił się. Chłopak niewiele mówił o przeszłości, on sam też nie zachęcał go do tego. Nie chciał słuchać, jak idealne były święta w mugolskim domu i jak to na urodziny dostawał więcej prezentów, niż kupowali mu dwaj ślizgoni. W końcu Potter zawsze na prezenty patrzył widocznie wygłodniałym wzrokiem, jakby nie miał ich nigdy dość. Z Draco doskonale wiedzieli, że Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył był rozpieszczany. To było wyraźnie widać! Dwa lata temu musieli nauczyć go prawidłowego zachowania przy stole, bo nikt dotąd nie zwrócił mu uwagi na paskudne maniery. Kilka podobnych sytuacji jasno dawało do zrozumienia, że mugole wielbili swojego sławnego krewnego i nie krytykowali w żaden sposób jego zachowań.

- Nie mówił za wiele – przyznał w końcu Severus.

- Nie chciał opowiedzieć, czy ty nie chciałeś o tym słuchać? – Dumbledore znał go zbyt dobrze.

- A po co mi ckliwe opowieści o idealnym życiu i głaskaniu po głowie? – odburknął.

Po chwili Albus parsknął niewesoło.

- Jak ty przeżyłeś jako szpieg, nie mam najmniejszego pojęcia, mój drogi.

Zaskoczony mistrz eliksirów poderwał głowę. Nie spodziewał się takiego komentarza i nie sądził aby na niego zasłużył. Dumbledore cenił go i zawsze bronił przed pozostałymi członkami Zakonu Feniksa. Doskonale wiedział ile wyrzeczeń musiał ponieść młodszy czarodziej, ile wysiłku wkładał w grę na dwóch frontach. To dzięki jego spostrzegawczości i subtelnym technikom w zdobywaniu informacji tak wiele wiedzieli o posunięciach Czarnego Pana. Jednak jedno spojrzenie na Albusa potwierdziło, że ten nie żartował. Snape otwierał już usta, aby domagać się wyjaśnień, ale przerwało mu skrzypienie drzwi tuż za jego plecami. Zaskoczony, gdyż nie zauważył tam wcześniej żadnego mieszkalnego pomieszczenia, odwrócił się szybko. I spojrzał wprost w zaspaną jeszcze twarz rozczochranego siedmiolatka.

Dziecko powoli zamknęło za sobą drzwiczki i wolnym krokiem skierowało się w głąb domu. Snape nie poruszył się. Stał wbijając wzrok w miejsce, z którego wyszedł ciemnowłosy chłopiec. Nie zauważył wcześniej tych drzwiczek.

- Komórka pod schodami, Severusie – podsunął zza jego pleców starzec. – Chodźmy do kuchni, zapewne tam znajduje się teraz mały Harry.

Starzec twierdził, że w tych wspomnieniach znajdują się wskazówki co do zniknięcia Pottera. Należało więc uważać na otoczenie i szukać koniecznych podpowiedzi. Otrząsając się Snape zganił się za nieuwagę. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na podobne potknięcia.

Posłuchał rady Dumbledore'a i ruszył za nim w głąb domu. O ile zaskoczył go widok schowka pod schodami, gdy przyjrzał się uważnie chłopcu, kompletnie oniemiał. Zwykłe dzieci wstawały o tak wczesnej godzinie jak wpół do szóstej rano, aby się załatwić lub szukać pocieszenia po koszmarach w rękach rodziców. Potem znów zasypiały. Potter właśnie udowadniał kolejny raz, że nie ma nic wspólnego z normalnością - krzątał się żywo po kuchni przygotowując śniadanie. Aby dosięgnąć koniecznych produktów z lodówki i obsłużyć kuchenkę chłopiec podstawiał sobie niewielkie krzesełko. Obracał właśnie bekon na drugą stronę, kiedy na piętrze trzasnęły drzwi do łazienki. Głowa rodziny wstała do pracy.

Wuj zszedł po schodach kilkanaście minut później i siadł do stołu. Chłopiec wcześniej przygotował odpowiednie dla jednej osoby nakrycie, sztućce oraz podał koszyk z pieczywem. Kiedy mężczyzna spoczął na krześle, ciemnowłosy maluch uzupełnił jego filiżankę gorącą herbatą i podsunął cukiernicę.

- I pamiętaj, nie wykręcaj mi dziś żadnych numerów.

Harry ściągnął patelnię z ognia.

- Tak, wujku Vernonie.

Niewielkiego wzrostu i wątłej figury chłopiec tonął w olbrzymich ubraniach. Severus nie pamiętał takiego rodzaju mody wśród dzieci, ale nie znał się zbytnio na mugolskich zwyczajach. Kątem oka zauważył siniak na ręce, gdy dziecko podwinęło za długie na niego rękawy podając jedzenie na stół. A więc bójka. Pewnie mały dał się ponieść typowej gryfońskiej odwadze i pobił się w szkole czy też z dzieckiem sąsiadów. Ojciec chłopca w końcu zachowywał się podobnie. Zamknięcie w schowku i przygotowanie posiłku dla rodziny służyło logicznie za karę. Doskonały sposób na wychowanie dziecka i nauczenie je odpowiedniego szacunku.

Sądząc po dalej przebijającej się czasami na wierzch arogancji Harry'ego, wspomniany plan nie do końca wypalił. Cóż, starszy Potter musiał przekazać młodszemu takie bezczelne zachowanie razem z krwią. Przeciwnie do rzucanych przez Severusa ostrych komentarzy, mężczyźnie nie przeszkadzało to tak bardzo. Gdyby rzeczywiście było tak źle, jak to zwykł oskarżać Harry'ego, zwyczajnie porzuciłby swojego narzeczonego po kolejnym nieuzasadnionym napadzie złości. Snape nie oczekiwał od partnera całkowitej uległości. Lubił rzucać sarkastycznymi uwagami, a kłótnie z Potterem nadawały się do tego idealnie. Po rezygnacji ze stanowiska profesora Hogwartu mógł znaleźć ujście stresu tylko w ten sposób. Wystarczy powiedzieć, że nigdy nie dał młodszemu narzeczonemu wygrać. Mocny seks po awanturze był dodatkowym plusem.

Na ustach wykwitł mu triumfalny uśmiech, gdy rozwiązał tajemnicę dziwacznego wspomnienia. Mistrz eliksirów już miał odwrócić się do dyrektora i spytać, dlaczego oglądają metody wychowawcze mugolskiej rodziny, kiedy usłyszał ciche plasknięcie. Odwrócił się w stronę stołu. Mężczyźnie najwyraźniej wypadła z dłoni napoczęta kromka z truskawkowym dżemem. Krewny Pottera przeklął kilkakrotnie, po czym skinął na chłopca.

- Chodź tu, głupi dzieciaku – mugol podniósł kromkę z ziemi i wręczył dziecku. – Twoje śniadanie.

Malec chciwie popatrzył na kawałek chleba z dżemem, nie przejmując się przyklejonymi do słodkiej masy paprochami. Severus zamarł. Rozkapryszone dziecko w takim właśnie momencie zaczęłoby krzyczeć w proteście. Tymczasem Harry wyglądał na niezwykle zadowolonego z ubrudzonej kromki.

- Nie próbuj żebrać więcej od Petunii. Jak się dowiem, że nie posłuchałeś mnie szczeniaku, będziesz chodził do końca dnia bez jedzenia. Jasne? – rzucił mężczyzna.

Chłopiec pokiwał posłusznie głową odkładając starannie nadgryzioną kromkę na stół. Ubrudzone truskawkową substancją palce oblizał z widocznym zadowoleniem. Zebrał po swoim wujku naczynia i umył je szybko, choć starannie, z widoczną wprawą. Mężczyzna w tym czasie dopijał herbatę. Kiedy skończył, odwrócił się do wycierającego ręce dziecka.

- Teraz wracaj do siebie. Jak Petunia wstanie, podasz jej i Dudziaczkowi śniadanie. Pamiętaj, że mój syn lubi smażone jajka. Zaczniesz odkurzać dom, kiedy oni siądą do stołu. Resztę obowiązków na dziś przekaże ci Petunia.

Nie oczekując odpowiedzi otyły mężczyzna wstał z krzesła i zebrał kilka koniecznych do wyjścia rzeczy. Warknął na odchodnym przez ramię.

- Nie zapomnij zamknąć za mną drzwi.

Severus patrzył jak chłopiec biegnie do wyjścia i posłusznie przekręca zamki. Dziecko dla pewności nacisnęło klamkę, po czym wróciło do kuchni. Podstawiło ono przed zlewem krzesełko, weszło na nie i umyło pozostawioną przez wuja filiżankę. Skończywszy chłopiec zachłannie pochwycił leżącą na blacie stołu kromkę, wybiegł na korytarz i zniknął wewnątrz komórki.

- Czy to jakiś żart? – przerwał ciszę Severus.

- Nie – Dumbledore brzmiał pewnie. – Harry mieszkał tam do swoich 11 urodzin.

Severus tymczasem próbował przypomnieć sobie obraz małego pomieszczenia. Widział je może przez 10 sekund, zanim dziecko zamknęło za sobą drzwi. Mały materac, cienki kocyk, ciasnota i ciemność, kilka zepsutych zabawek, pająki...

Cholera. Naprawdę sądził, że chłopiec odbywa w zamknięciu jakiś rodzaj kary za bójkę. Był przekonany swoich racji dopóki Vernon nie wygłosił swoich końcowych uwag. Cholera, jak mógł być tak nieuważny? Przez lata pracował jako profesor. Odbył kursy, które umożliwiły mu lepsze piastowanie stanowiska opiekuna domu i opiekę nas jego Wężami. Miał też przypadki zaniedbywanych i wykorzystywanych pierwszaków. Zawsze wykrywał je wcześnie i zapobiegał dalszym nadużyciom prawa przez rodziców.

W przypadku Harry'ego już wcześniej miał wszystkie konieczne wskazówki! Szczupła sylwetka chłopca, gdy ten wracał na rozpoczęcie nowego semestru. Brak poczty od rodziny, pozostawanie w Hogwarcie na święta. Krótkie urywki z życia Harry'ego, jakie oglądał podczas ich lekcji Oklumencji, mogły być przysłowiową wisienką na torcie.

Spędzili wspólnie ponad dwa lata. Harry zawsze łaknął dotyku w ich związku. Uwielbiał się przytulać, wymieniać krótkie pocałunki. Zawsze pamiętał o urodzinach, rocznicach, rozmaitych innych datach - nawet tych z pozoru nieistotnych. Używał ich jako wymówek, aby wręczać innym prezenty i spełniać ich pragnienia. Kochał uszczęśliwiać. Doskonale gotował i dbał o dom. W żartach Draco nazywał go nową, lepszą wersją skrzata domowego, a Harry zawsze śmiał się słysząc to. Młody Malfoy nawet nie miał pojęcia, jak blisko był prawdy.

Tymczasem Snape zbył wszystko, co kolidowało z jego idealną wizją rozpieszczanego w dzieciństwie bachora. Mistrz eliksirów wiedział, że będzie musiał zmienić wiele ze swoich założeń. Sądził, że to właśnie towarzystwo wymagającego narzeczonego wyleczyło Harry'ego z arogancji, pychy i podobnych temu zachowań. Teraz, gdy patrzył na ubiegłe lata z dystansem, chłopiec nigdy taki nie był. Owszem, dawał się czasem ponieść. Usprawiedliwiały to jednak młodzieńcze hormony. Takie zachowania nieodłącznie wiązały się ze stresem dorastania, a nad Potterem wisiała dodatkowo groźba Czarnego Pana, widmo wojny i oczekiwania publiki.

- _Podziwiam cię. _– powiedział mu kiedyś chłopiec – _Nigdy nie dawałeś po sobie poznać, jak ci __ciężko. Tak łatwo jest narzekać..._

_- A twoja umiejętność w tym zasługuje co najmniej na Wybitny - _odwarknął wówczas mistrz eliksirów - _Gdyby narzekanie znalazło się na liście przedmiotów zdawanych na Owutemach, miałbyś szansę dostania się do programu dla Aurorów, a nie zajmowałbyś się przewijaniem i karmieniem mogolskich bachorów każdej nocy – _Severus kontynuował rozmowę z dalszymi równie kąśliwymi uwagami. Harry tylko uśmiechał się do niego z drugiej strony stołu.

Severus westchnął ciężko i ścisnął palcami nasadę swojego dużego nosa. Nawet nie wiedział, że Harry zachowuje się tak podobnie do niego. Podczas gdy on stosował fasadę niedostępnego dupka, Potter zwyczajnie milczał lub unikał pytań. Szykowały się nie lada przemeblowania w jego dotąd niezachwianych poglądach. Dodatkowo z każdą oglądaną sceną, a podziwiali właśnie z Dumbledorem jak Hagrid dostarcza chłopcu list, rósł niechętny respekt, jaki Snape zaczynał kształtować w stronę swojego partnera. Zaczynał wreszcie dostrzegać podobieństwa, a nie tylko różnice jakie ich dzieliły.

- _Kocham cię, wiesz? _– w uszach brzmiał mu szept Harry'ego i własne potwierdzające mruknięcie.

Zaręczyli się pod wpływem chwili, od słowa do słowa. Severus spojrzał pewnego wieczoru na Harry'ego i wyrzucił z siebie to, co chciał tym zielonym oczom powiedzieć. Zbyt silnie przypominały mu matkę chłopca, którą od zawsze kochał do szaleństwa. Kiedy wspominając ją tamtego dnia zobaczył te zielone tęczówki, zrobił to, co zawsze chciał zrobić. Oświadczył się Lily.

Poprosił o rękę miłość życia, tylko na miejsce Lily podstawił sobie jej ciemnowłosego syna. I te same zielone oczy.

Nie miał jednak w zwyczaju wycofywać się z raz wypowiedzianych słów, więc pozwolił chłopakowi na planowanie ślubu. Wymógł na Harry'm przyjęcie pomocy Draco przy planowaniu, żeby zapewnić weselu minimum decorum i umył od sprawy ręce. Szczerze mówiąc Snape nigdy nie widział przyszłości tego związku – Złoty Chłopiec Gryfindoru i Głowa Slytherinu, Podgromca Voldemorta i były Śmierciożerca, nieatrakcyjny sarkastyczny szpieg i rozchwytywany bohater tłumów. Coś trzymało ich razem, ale zbyt powierzchownie. Owszem, wspólnie mieszkali, jadali, rozmawiali i sypiali, ale Snape dalej nie widział w tym żadnego drugiego dna. Był to dla niego zwyczajnie przejściowy, choć niezwykle wygodny związek. Dopóki miał przestronny dom, smaczne jedzenia, doskonałe podziemne laboratorium, duży margines wolności i maksimum prywatności nie zamierzał wyprowadzać chłopaka z jego mrzonek.

Przeleciał szybko własne wspomnienia i zorientował się, że chłopiec nigdy nie pytał, czy Snape go kocha. Jakby wiedział, że dla niego to tylko wygodny biznes. I możliwość życia wspomnieniami niespełnionej miłości.

- Twój snob, Severusie, jest niesamowicie pokornym stworzeniem. Nie sądzisz?

Mężczyzna drgnął. Jeszcze niedawno w biurze dyrektora właśnie tak określił chłopaka, a zawsze tak zawzięcie atakował każdego, kto ośmielił się w ten sposób nazwać Draco. Blondyn był zdecydowanie bliższy temu określeniu niż Potter. Młody Malfoy często bywał na Grimmauld Place w odwiedzinach u swojego chrzestnego, gdy ten po wojnie zamieszkał z młodym Potterem. Harry poprzysiągł polepszyć swoje kontakty z młodym ślizgonem, gdyż uznał go za członka rodziny Snape'a. Po kilku miesiącach kontakty 20-latków ociepliły się na tyle, że zostali przyjaciółmi. Osobliwymi, gdyż uwielbiali słowne przepychanki i kłótnie, ale dalej przyjaciółmi. Nie raz zdarzało mu się narzekać do Dracona na arogancję narzeczonego i atakować Harry'ego za nazwanie Malfoya rozpuszczonym jedynakiem.

Szlag. Albus nie mylił się. Severus może i był przez wiele lat szpiegiem, ale i tak był ślepy.

- Nic nie powiedział – nawet w uszach Snape'a ta wymówka brzmiała wyjątkowo źle.

- A czy ty powiedziałeś komukolwiek o swoich słabościach i wstydzie?

Mistrz eliksirów nie chciał wchodzić na ten grząski grunt. Wiedział, że zawinił. Albus nie dał mu jednak możliwości na zachowanie ciszy.

- Uwierzyłbyś, gdyby ci sam o tym powiedział? Wstrzymałbyś się od ostrych komentarzy?

- Raczej nie – przyznał niechętnie młodszy czarodziej.

- Raczej? – starzec wyraźnie domagał się odpowiedzi.

- Nie, nie uwierzyłbym. Wyśmiałbym go po pierwszych słowach. I nie dałbym później zapomnieć.

Snape nienawidził się za wypowiedziane słowa. Szczycił się szeroką wiedzą na różne tematy – dotyczącą eliksirów, czarnej magii i obrony przed nią, różnego rodzaju roślin, czarów i psychologii ludzkiej. Sądził też, że zna Harry'ego jak nikt inny. Mylił się.

Podniósł spojrzenie na park, który otaczał ich w kolejnej przewijającej się scenie. Harry siedział na huśtawce kołysząc się w przód i do tyłu. Zza drzew wyszła tymczasem grupka dziewięciolatków, którym przewodził opasły chłopak ze zdjęć z domu przy Privet Drive. Na widok drobnej sylwetki zaśmiali się i ruszyli w jej kierunku biegiem.

- Oj, bliznowaty sieroto!

Harry podniósł głowę i zerwał się z huśtawki, ratując się ucieczką. Jeden z ścigających Harry'ego dzieciaków zamachnął się. Severus ruszył krok na przód i zamarł. Złapał się też na tym, że mimowolnie wyciągnął w obronie ciemnowłosego chłopaczka rękę. Spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Przecież zdawał sobie sprawę, że to wspomnienie. Nie powinien był tak zareagować. Może pragnął uchronić Harry'ego przed bandą prześladowców, gdyż sam nie raz doświadczył podobnego atak ze strony starszego Pottera i jego kumpli?

Zaśmiał się głucho. Przez lata porównywał Harry'ego do jego ojca, nazywał go wierną kopią aroganckiego Jamesa. Od kilku lat widział w jego oczach Lily. To uderzająco podobne spojrzenie zmiękczyło jego uprzedzenia i przyciągnęło go do 20-latka. Tymczasem chłopiec już jako maluch nie był wierną kopią rodziców. Nie spędzał beztroskiego dzieciństwa w otoczeniu kochającej go rodziny, nie był dumą rodziny Evansów, nie grał w Quidditch z grupą wiernych przyjaciół. Prędzej jego dzieciństwo przypominało to Severusa.

- Otworzyłeś wreszcie oczy, mój drogi?

Dumbledore spokojnie przyglądał się siedzącemu na drzewie małemu Harry'emu, na którego wokół pnia czekała wyzywająca go grupka wyrostków.

- Co chcesz usłyszeć, Albus? – powiedział po chwili Snape – Mieszkam z nim od dwóch lat, znam od około dziesięciu. I nie miałem najmniejszego pojęcia, jakie miał dzieciństwo. Sądziłem, że znam go najlepiej.

- Myślałem, że wiem o sobie wszystko, a teraz... - dodał cicho, spoglądając na tak niedawno uniesioną w obronie chłopca rękę.

Severus uniósł ją odruchowo, w celu ochrony małego przed agresywnym dzieciakiem. Wydawała się teraz obca. A przecież często podnosił ją w obronie Harry'ego - przed Śmierciożercami, przed planami Czarnego Pana, przed głupotą przyjaciół, przed nieodpowiedzialną gryfońską naturą chłopca... Nawet przed Snape'm samym w sobie. Dopiero po chwili zorientował się, co w tej sytuacji wydawało mu się takie niezwykłe.

Owszem, bronił Pottera nie raz. Tylko stawał wówczas w obronie syna Lily lub Wybrańca. Nigdy dotąd nie chronił Po-Prostu-Harry'ego, którym ten zawsze chciał być. Ciekawe, czy chłopak o tym wiedział?

- Merlinie, czyżby zaczynało mi na nim zależeć? – wyszeptał sam do siebie mistrz eliksirów.

Zaskoczony, że wypowiedział te słowa na głos, zmarszczył czoło. Uniósł nieco głowę i spod zakrywających jego oczy włosów spojrzał na dyrektora. Zamyślił się zbyt głęboko, a w rezultacie zapomniał o stojącym obok starcze. Mógł tylko żywić nadzieję, że ten nie usłyszał jego słów. Potężny czarodziej zawsze zaciekle bronił Harry'ego - niczym wilkołak swoje szczenięta. Gdyby zdobył dowody na to, z jakich konkretnych samolubnych pobudek Snape wszedł w związek z byłym uczniem i uważał go za zbędny balast... Żadne bóstwo nie zapewniłoby Snape'owi wystarczającej ochrony.

- Nieważne – niezwykle cicho przekonywał sam siebie.

Odchrząknął i kontynuował normalnym już tonem.

- Powiedz mi proszę, Albus, co to ma wspólnego z jego zniknięciem? Dlaczego zostawił ci to wspomnienie? – dociekał ciemnowłosy czarodziej.

Dumbledore milczał przez chwilę.

- To nie jest jego wspomnienie – powiedział w końcu.

- Jak to nie jego?

Zaskoczony tymi słowami Severus przestał kontemplować swoją dłoń i podszedł na krok do starszego czarodzieja. Ten uśmiechnął się powoli.

- To kopia moich wspomnień.

- Przecież ciebie tu nie ma!

Zdezorientowany Snape dla pewności omiótł wzrokiem nowe wspomnienie. Hagrid mierzył właśnie ze swojego parasola do grubego dzieciaka. Oprócz ich dwóch, Harry'ego i jego wujostwa oraz obserwujących scenę dwóch czarodziei nie było w rozlatującym się budynku nikogo innego.

- Owszem, to życie Harry'ego. Tylko te wspomnienia nie pochodzą z jego umysłu – Severus czekał spokojnie, ale dyrektor nie spieszył się z wyjaśnieniami.

Snape rozważał różne opcje. W końcu została mu jedna możliwość. Istniał czar, który pozwalał na zdobycie wspomnień budynku wraz z doświadczeniami osób, które go w danym okresie zamieszkiwały. Pozwalał też przeszukać historię miejsca czy domostwa w celu odnalezienia konkretnego wydarzenia. Od siły użytej magii i stopnia wtajemniczenia czarodzieja w magii umysłu zależał uzyskany wynik: jak długi okres wspomnień można było obejrzeć; czy obejmowały one więcej pomieszczeń niż to, w którym rzucano zaklęcie; czy oglądający zdobywał biegłość w rzucania stosowanych w domu zaklęć; czy poszerzał on swoje umiejętności w innych praktykowanych przez domowników dziedzinach, np. w gotowaniu.

Zaklęcie było niezwykle skomplikowane. Wymagało między innymi naturalnego talentu w magii umysłu, rozległej wiedzy teoretycznej w zakresie legilimecji i oklumencji, dysponowania olbrzymimi zapasami magii oraz umiejętności rzucania czarów niewerbalnych i bezróżdżkowych. Z tego co były profesor pamiętał z czytanego rozdziału, pozostałe warunki również nie były łatwe. Severus nie spełniał przynajmniej połowy z nich, ale Dumbledore nie na darmo uznawany był za najpotężniejszego żyjącego czarodzieja.

- Jesteś mistrzem magii umysłu najwyższego stopnia. Skorzystałeś z _Pamięci Domu i Miejsc_.

Albus odwrócił się w jego stronę, przerywając podziwianie świńskiego ogona, który teraz prezentował kuzyn Harry'ego.

- Nie. Alas, byłeś niezwykle blisko – Dumbledore spoważniał patrząc czarnowłosemu mężczyźnie prosto w oczy. – Owszem, chodzi o magię umysłu. Tylko nie o wydobywanie wspomnień z budynków, a wymianę ich pomiędzy żywymi istotami.

Czarne oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy czarodziej przyswoił informację.

- Niemożliwe! To wymaga przynajmniej piątego poziomu zaawansowania, olbrzymich pokładów emocji oraz dużej dawki mocy od obu uczestników. A przede wszystkim nieodzowne jest niesamowite zgranie rzucających czar. Rodzina Harry'ego to mugole i jedyni świadkowie... - Severus urwał nagle.

We wszystkich oglądanych wspomnieniach znajdował się czarodziej. Potężny, jeśli dać wiarę wychwalających go biografiom i licznym artykułom prasowym.

- P-potter? – Severusowi rzadko brakowało słów.

- Mówiłem, że go nie doceniasz.

Młodszy czarodziej zmierzył starszego wzrokiem, który krzyczał: _„wreszcie dorównałeś krążącym plotkom - te wszystkie barwne szaty i dropsy zwyczajnie pomieszały ci w głowie"._

- Albus. Mówimy o Harry'm Potterze. Złotym Chłopcu, który nawet wstrząsany gniewem i pragnieniem zemsty po stracie Siriusza nie był w stanie rzucić Niewybaczalnego – argumentował Snape. – On zwyczajnie nie może opanować ciemniejszych odcieni magii, jaką jest manipulacja umysłami. Nie poznał oklumencji nawet pod groźbą zniszczenia umysłu przez Czarnego Pana. Miesiącami tonął w wizjach przesyłanych mu przez łączącą go z Sam-Wiesz-Kim więź. Nie odróżnił fałszywej wizji, przysłanej przez wroga, od prawdziwej. Jego wiedza teoretyczna ogranicza się do znajomości tytułów książek, których unika w naszej bibliotece za wszelką cenę – Severus wyłuskiwał kolejne fakty. – Potter i cokolwiek ponad pierwszy stopień wtajemniczenia w magii umysłu jest ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia.

- Wyraziłem się dość jasno - nie doceniasz go – Dyrektor przygładził wąsy patrząc jak otaczające ich wspomnienie powoli kończy się. – Ah, poziomy oklumencji i legilimencji. Pierwszy pozwala na podstawową obronę przed nieumiejętnym atakiem i wychwytywanie cudzych emocji. Drugi daje większą kontrolę, w tym także nad sobą samym i własnymi emocjami. Trzeci pozwala na wyłapywanie powierzchownych myśli oraz ukrywanie własnych. Czwarty cementuje obronne mury, pozwala oklumencie na tworzenie sztucznych wspomnień i wydobywanie wspomnień z przyzwalającego na to umysłu. Sztuczne wspomnienia istnieją jednak obok tych prawdziwych. Piąty... – Albus odwrócił wzrok od kruchej sylwetki ciemnowłosego chłopca. – daje pełną władzę nad własnymi barierami. Pozwala na wpuszczanie innego legilimenty do własnego umysłu i wybór wspomnień, do jakich będzie miał on dostęp. Daje też możliwość zaprezentowania tych nieprawdziwych, stworzonych przez oklumentę. Poziom czwarty jedynie pozwalał na ich tworzenie, poziom piąty daje możliwość podsuwania ich zamiast tych prawdziwych. W tym miejscu ma swoją granicę magia obronna. Legilimencie piąty poziom pozwalana na natychmiastowe rozróżnianie prawdy od kłamstwa i wyłapywanie momentów, gdy mówiący mija się z prawdą. Wyjątkiem jest rozmowa z innym mistrzem magii umysłu, którego silne bariery blokują taką możliwość. Wiesz o tym doskonale. W końcu to poziom, który pozwala na uzyskanie tytułu mistrzowskiego, którym oboje możemy się pochwalić. To też powód, dla którego mogłeś zostać szpiegiem.

- ...i dzięki któremu przeżyłem – dodał cicho Snape.

Para mężczyzn stała nieruchomo przez chwilę.

- Atak ma jeszcze dwa stopnie – kontynuował starzec. – Szósty pozwala na wydobywanie informacji od każdego celu, nawet od niechętnego mistrza magii umysłu poziomu piątego. Jedynym warunkiem jest kontakt wzrokowy. Ten poziom osiągnął zresztą Voldemort. Na szczęście nie zastosował swoich umiejętności na tobie. Chętny uczestnik nie odczuwa ubocznych skutków. Niechętną ofiarę atak pozostawia bez władz umysłowych, dosłownie rozrywając połączenia pomiędzy rozmaitymi ośrodkami. Krótka ingerencje pozbawia atakowanego zdolności do odczuwania pewnych emocji. Potrafi np. pozbawić poczucia winy czy stanu lęku – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się pod nosem błądząc wzrokiem po holibkującej postaci gajowego. – Wiesz, że w XV wieku Swetlo - Wielki Czarny Mag Bułgarii, stworzył zaplecze czarodziei pozbawionych takich właśnie uczuć? Swoją drogą, zabawna postać. Musisz przyznać, że co jak co, ale Voldemort trafniej dobrał swoje imię. „Ucieczka od śmierci" lepiej pasuje do samowolnego czarnego pana niż „światło", jak tłumaczy się Swetlo z bułgarskiego. Sam pomysł z udoskonaleniem armii też nie wyszedł mu najlepiej, bo został zamordowany przez własnego _udoskonalonego_ podwładnego. Ten oczywiście nie miał żadnych wyrzutów sumienia, bo był ich trwale pozbawiony.

Siwy czarodziej przerwał swój monolog zerkając na urodzinowy tort Harry'ego i radość wypisaną na twarzy dziecka. Jego twarz ściągnęła się, a uśmiech zgasł.

- Siódmy... – wyszeptał – Nazwałeś mnie magiem umysłu najwyższego stopnia. Zatrzymałem się jednak na piątym poziomie. Nie spróbowałem nawet przełamać barier szóstego. Wiesz, że to przez strach? – zwierzył się cicho. – Drżę na myśl, że mógłbym się zapędzić i trafić na siódmy, najwyższy stopień.

Odchrząknął i kontynuował normalnym już tonem.

- Siódmy poziom znosi to ostatnie wymaganie dotyczące kontaktu wzrokowego i dodatkowo pozwala na wysyłanie informacji do innych umysłów. Chętnych czy niechętnych, mistrzów fachu czy też nie. To już przestaje mieć znaczenie. Niewiele więcej wiadomo o legilimentach najwyższego poziomu. Mało kto go osiąga. Mało kto chce.

Starzec odwrócił się w stronę pogrążonego w ciszy i bezruchu Severusa.

- Wiesz jak ich nazywają?

- Kogo? – wyrwany z przemyśleń młodszy czarodziej wyglądał na zaskoczonego pytaniem.

- Tych z siódmym poziomem – niebieskie oczy zamgliły się. – Ślepy Koniec. Boska Siódemka. Wieża Babel. Według przekazu legend wieża Babel była budowlą wznoszoną jako skupiający ludzi znak. Chrześcijańskie bóg sprzeciwił się tym zamiarom z obawy, że jeśli ludzkość będzie tworzyła jeden lud, to _nic nie będzie dla nich niemożliwe, cokolwiek zamierzą uczynić_. Pomieszał więc budowniczym języki, dzieląc ich na różne narody. By uniemożliwić budowę wieży. By nie jednoczyć takiej potęgi. Widzisz więc, nawet mistrzowie magii umysłu uważają Siódemki za wszechmocne.

Albus uśmiechnął się smutno do stojącego obok niego Severusa. Ten zaciskał delikatnie dłonie, aby nie ponaglać starszego czarodzieja. Mroczna opowieść, choć krótka, mimowolnie wciągnęła go.

- Najczęściej jednak określają ich imieniem Astaroth - jednego z siedmiu duchów, potępionego księcia oskarżycieli i inkwizytorów. Wierzy się, że udziela on odpowiedzi na pytania dotyczące przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości, potrafi odkryć każdą tajemnicę. Jeden z niegdyś najbliższych chrześcijańskiej światłości, członek pierwszego z chórów anielskich, teraz skazany na wieczne potępienie i włóczenie się z odciętymi skrzydłami aż do zagłady.

Dumbledore skierował wzrok w stronę sufitu.

- Mówi się, że Siódmi zgrzeszyli – ciągnął dalej starzec. – Symboliczne, nie uważasz? Tym zresztą straszy się nowych, ambitnych mistrzów legilimencji, którzy chcą dążyć do wyższych poziomów wiedzy. Inne z określeń siódmego poziomu - Grzech Poznania.

Severus niczym zaczarowany wsłuchiwał się w słowa Dumbledore'a. Zdobywając tytuł mistrzowski czytał wiele książek, w tym słynne _„Kształty myśli i ich historia"_, opasły, ale niezwykle ciekawy tom z XVII wieku. Autor opisywał w niej spotkanie z szalonym legilimentą najwyższego stopnia i Snape nie uznał wówczas tej historii za godną uwagi. Wiedział, że siódmy poziom jest granicą nie do przekroczenia i tyle mu wystarczało. Albus jednak opowiadał w niesamowicie wciągający sposób. Mistrz eliksirów zapomniał na chwilę, że znajduje się we wspomnieniu Harry'ego, którego próbuje odszukać.

Liczyły się tylko kolejne zdania, które niemalże spijał z ust starszego czarodzieja.

- Na Merlina. Posiadają tak niesamowitą moc – Dumbledore opuścił oczy i ciągnął cicho, niezwykle delikatnie, jakby nie chcąc spłoszyć drzemiącego obok zwierzęcia. – Potrafią uczyć się poprzez cudze doświadczenia, ponieważ wchłaniają wszelkie umiejętności razem z otrzymywanymi myślami. Mają dostęp do każdego umysłu, ale według pisemnych przekazów w większości działa to w dwie strony. Legilimencja zaczyna stopniowo łamać bariery umysłowe, gdyż jej nacisk jest silniejszy od oklumencji. Równowaga chwieje się przez krótki czas, po czym pada całkowicie. Runięcie murów w umyśle powoduje samowolne czytanie wszystkie myśli, także tych najdrobniejszych, należących do przechodzących obok ludzi. Dochodzą do tego mimowolnie czytane emocje. Siódmi żyją w ciągłym natłoku, pod stałym atakiem. W końcu przestają odróżniać własne idee i doświadczenia od tych cudzych. Pozbawieni barier oddzielających ich od świata nie są w stanie żyć. Brak kontroli nad umiejętnościami doprowadza ich ostatecznie do szaleństwa lub popełnienia samobójstwa. W ośmiu przypadkach na dziewięć – Dumbledore zasmucił się patrząc w przestrzeń, jakby ta statystyka bolała go. – Z zapisków wynika, że ocaleni odseparowali się całkowicie od ludzi, aby przetrwać. Zostawili najbliższych, porzucili wszystko i uciekli. Odnotowano tylko ich zniknięcia i uznano za samobójców. Dopiero ich drobne oznaki życia odnalezione po wiekach na niezamieszkałych od wieków terenach zaprzeczyły temu poglądowi. Kilka kartek z pamiętnika, niewysłany list czy dwa. Smutne, nie sądzisz? Osiągnąwszy najwyższy poziom poznania, zazwyczaj z ciekawości lub pragnienia wiedzy, nie byli wstanie nawet go zbadać. Ani żyć w miarę normalnych warunkach. Podobno po latach siódemki były w stanie wyłapywać myśli nie tylko istot ludzkich, ale także tych magicznych, a z czasem inteligentniejszych zwierząt. Pozostawała samotna egzystencja na totalnych pustkowiach. Żadnego kontaktu. Tych kilku przetrwało w całkowitej izolacji, ale jakim kosztem?

Ich spojrzenia spotkały się i trwali przez kilka minut nieruchomo, w ciszy.

- Czemu mi jednak o tym wspominasz? Czemu teraz? – wyszeptał Severus, rozluźniając zaciśnięte od kilkunastu minut dłonie.

- Bez powodu – uśmiechnął się starszy czarodziej. – To po prostu fascynujące, jak bardzo ludzie chcą zerwać bariery odgradzające ich od najwyższego poznania nie zdając sobie sprawy, co ich poza nimi czeka. Nie wiem, czego się spodziewają i jaką ułudą karmią. W końcu po coś te granice istnieją.

Patrząc wciąż na byłego profesora, Dumbledore pochylił się w jego stronę. Wyglądał, jak dziecko chcące podzielić się największą tajemnicą. Severus mimowolnie zbliżył się do starca, czując instynktownie, że wygłoszone za chwilę słowa mogą nieść niezwykłą wartość.

- Wiesz, żeTom Riddle mógł zdobyć tytuł mistrzowski w magii umysłu jeszcze nie skończywszy Hogwartu? Miał wtedy zaledwie 16 lat. Przez chwilę zastanawiałem się, czy stopniowo zwiększające się obłąkanie Voldemorta nie jest spowodowane właśnie siódmym poziomem.

Czarne oczy Severusa rozszerzyły się przerażone tą wizją. Gdyby jednak szaleństwo Czarnego Pana zostałoby spowodowane osiągnięciem najwyższego poziomu legilimencji, Snape-Szpieg zginąłby w okrutnych męczarniach. Poprzedzonych godzinami, jeśli nie dniami czy tygodniami wymyślnych tortur. Przeszedł go dreszcz. Wizja wydawała się okrutna, nie mógł jednak powiedzieć, że kara byłaby niezasłużona. W końcu zasługiwał na to po zdradzie, udaremnianiu planów Śmierciożerców i chronieniu Złotego Chłopca. Syna Lily. Złotego Cielca. Symbolu jasnej strony.

- Harry... – wymknęło mu się na głos.

- Ah tak, wspomnienia Harry'ego. Stoimy w ich wnętrzu, a ja niemalże o tym zapomniałem – starzec powiódł dookoła wzrokiem. – To obecne najwyraźniej dobiega końca i z tego co pamiętam, dalsze dotyczą już Hogwartu. Gotów?

Otaczające ich drewniane ściany powoli rozpływały się, ustępując miejsca nowej scenerii.

Dopiero po długim czasie Severus zorientował się, że Dumbledore swoją historią zgrabnie uniknął pytań młodszego czarodzieja. Pytań o sposób, w jaki Dumbledore zdobył wspomnienia, które właśnie oglądali. I pytań o piąty stopień zaawansowania magii umysłu u Harry'ego.


	4. Rozdział 3

Tytuł: **Czekając Na Happy-End**

Ostrzeżenia: Opowiadanie zawiera pary męsko-męskie.

Prawa własności: Nie posiadam żadnej z postaci Harry'ego Pottera, które w całości należą do J.K. Rowling. Pozostałe przedstawione pomysły są moją własnością.

Streszczenie: **2 lata po wojnie życie Harry'ego było udane: Severus oświadczył się, ich wspólny przyjaciel Draco pomagał im zorganizować wesele, inni nie krytykowali tych planów. Jednak pewnego dnia Harry znika bez słowa. HPSS SSDM **

Ignoruje Insygnia śmierci i wydarzenia prowadzące do śmierci Dumbledore'a - na potrzeby historii.

**Rozdział 3**

W pustym korytarzu Hogwartu mistrzowi eliksirów towarzyszyła jedynie ciemność i cisza, zmącana jedynie cichym chrapaniem pozawieszanych na ścianach portretów. No i Dumbledore, który mimo dyskretnego zachowania nie dawał o sobie zapomnieć. Nie poruszał się, ani nie odzywał. Jedynie co od czasu do czasu do uszu Snape'a dobiegał cichy zgrzyt rozgrywanych przez starszego czarodzieja dropsów i szelest szat, ale Severus nie komentował uzależnienia czarodzieja do cytrynowych cukierków, jak to zwykle robił. Nie przerywał ciszy kąśliwymi uwagami. Myśli pędziły od towarzyszącego mu czarodzieja w stronę Harry'ego i z powrotem.

Czekali, a Severus nie wiedział jeszcze na co.

Czekali, a Severus myślał.

W głowie królowała mu mantra: „co tu się, na Merlina, dzieje?" czasami w wersji z ostrzejszymi słowami. Gdyby nie umiejętności mistrza magii umysłu byłby pewien, że zwyczajnie śni. W końcu każdy człowiek ma limit dotyczący ilości druzgocących informacji jakie można przyswoić jednorazowo. A zbyt wiele poglądów Snape'a spotkało się tego dnia z końcem.

Jak dotąd w milczeniu obserwował rozgrywające się przed jego oczami sceny ze szkolnego życia Pottera. Wspomnienia czarnowłosego mijały się z wyobrażeniami byłego profesora o życiu Złotego Chłopca. Owszem, nie odbiegały od przekonań profesora tak daleko, jak mocno różniła się wizja o rozpieszczającej rodzinie od realiów życia na Privet Drive 4. Chłopiec w końcu zamiast zgadzać się z opinią Snape'a i być od małego rozkapryszonym, przesyconym sławą i pewnym siebie dzieciakiem, spędzał dni pracując na odrobinę jedzenia i zero miłości. Jednak o ile w rodzinnym domu Harry walczył o lepsze życie, w Hogwarcie walczył o przetrwanie samo w sobie.

Severus wiedział, że Potter doświadczył w murach zamku niejednej przygody. Znał liczne historie o starciach z Voldemortem, bazyliszkiem czy szalonymi więźniami, którym udało wydostać się z Azkabanu. Sam przecież celował różdżkę w twarz Barty'ego, będącego pod działaniem eliksiru wielosokowego. Resztę opowieści znał z relacji. Nie raz szkoła buczała od plotek na temat czarnowłosego nastolatka, nie omijało to też pokoju nauczycielskiego. Severus nie zniżał się nigdy do takich rozrywek, ale jako szpieg musiał widzieć więcej od innych. Czytał więc artykuły dotyczące lokalnego celebrity, słuchał plotek i śmiał się w duchu z głupoty innych.

„Dzielny Potter"? Co najwyżej pełny pychy i przypisujący sobie niepotrzebne zasługi.

„Skromny Bohater"? Akurat! Kolejny Lockheart, ot co – myślał.

W końcu podczas lat gry na dwóch frontach jako szpieg nauczył się wyłuskiwać niezbędne informacje. Wiedział więc, ile w tych historiach tkwi prawdy. A przynajmniej tak mu się wydawało. Teraz nie mógł zrozumieć, jak łatwo dał się zaślepić przez własne uprzedzenia. Snape skrzywił się – nie przepadał za przyznawaniem się do błędów. Szczycił się tym, że popełnił ich niezwykle mało. A swoje _prawdy _o życiu Pottera rozgłaszał na prawo i lewo, choć ograniczył to nieco po wejściu z nim w związek. I to tylko dlatego, żeby nie oczerniać samego siebie przy okazji. W końcu za kogo by go uważano, jeśli otwarcie manifestowałby wszelkie wady i błędy swojego partnera? Swoje wiedział, więcej ponadto nie potrzebował. Za najbardziej rzetelne opinie o życiu Harry'ego uważał słowa Dumbledore'a, a i tak posądzał dyrektora o przekoloryzowanie ich i dodawanie Wybrańcowi niepotrzebnych zalet.

– Zatrzymaj się, Albus – mawiał nie raz. – Nie potrzebuję słuchać kiepskich fantazji o starożytnych bohaterach, które właśnie wylatują z twoich ust. – krzywił się – Złoty Chłopiec nie jest bohaterem, żaden z niego heros czy zbawca. Jego przerośnięte ego nie potrzebuje puchnąć jeszcze bardziej. Jeśli dalej będziecie masowo dodawać mu więcej do jego nadmiernej już pychy, po prostu pęknie od tej całej przesady. I tyle nam zostanie z przyszłego pogromcy - nieco więcej niż plama krwi. Jedyne co osiągniemy, to namacalny dowód na brak jakiejkolwiek myśli w pustej głowie Pottera. W końcu nie odnajdziemy ani śladu mózgu w tym całym krwawym bagnie – w takich momentach rozjaśniał się nieco, jakby roztaczana wizja była wyjątkowo kusząca. – Ogranicz się więc do faktów i skończ czytać do poduszki bajki dla dzieci. Nie jestem 5-latkiem, który zgubił swojego wypchanego hipogryfa, rozpacza i trzeba go ululać do snu.

Innym razem:

– Nie wiem po co te kwiatki przy opowieści. To nie zielarstwo ani grządka w szklarni – warknął wówczas. – Chłopak nie ma za wielu zalet i nie przekonasz mnie do niego tymi wyssanymi z palca opowieściami. Chcę wiedzieć co się stało, nie potrzebuję informacji jaką nosił na sobie bieliznę Chłopiec-Który-Mnie-Denerwuje kiedy się zadrapał.

Zadrapanie. Severus zacisnął długie palce na grzbiecie nosa. Skaleczenie, które zawsze wizualizował jako rozbite kolano czy coś podobnego, okazało się raną zadaną przez kieł bazyliszka. Dowiedział się o tym dopiero teraz, w myśloodsiewni. Podczas gdy bestia zadawała śmiertelny cios, mógł jedynie stać obok mentora i oglądać przemijające wspomnienie. Znów wyciągnął dłoń w obronie chłopca zanim zorientował się, że cała scena należy do przeszłości. Jak mógł zapomnieć? Przecież wiedział, że dziecko przeżyło.

Może zapomniał się chwilowo dlatego, że ból na twarzy umierającego chłopca był aż nazbyt rzeczywisty...

– Niech to szlag – dudniało Severusowi w głowie. – Albus bynajmniej nie przesadzał. Nawet pomijał wiele rzeczy.

„_Merlinie, czyżby zaczynało mi na nim zależeć?" _Wrócił myślami do wyszeptanych niedawno słów i ręki wyciągniętej w obronie dziecka. Parsknął pod nosem. Odpowiedź nie zmieniła się, nawet pod wpływem przeszłości.

Przez lata szczycił się stanowiskiem obrońcy Pottera, a w rzeczywistości bronił go dość rzadko w ogólnym rozrachunku. Owszem, nie raz pomógł dzieciakowi ocalić życie. Czym jednak była pomocna dłoń w kilku sytuacjach w porównaniu z tak wieloma zagrożeniami? Niewielki ułamek, ot co. Chłopak zbyt często ratował się bez niczyjej pomocy. Całkiem nieźle sobie z tym radził, mimo że działał samotnie.

I tak jak Severus, nie chwalił się swoimi osiągnięciami przed nikim.

Snape wiedział, że nie odwzajemnia uczuć Harry'ego i że nie zależy mu na Zbawcy Wielkiej Brytanii. W każdym razie nie zależy mu tak jak powinno, niezależnie od przyjętego punktu widzenia. Owszem, _teraz_ czuł współczucie, pewną dozę zrozumienia, jakiś rodzaj więzi i niechętny podziw. Był to pewien postęp, ale dalej nie było to _to_. Zresztą zawsze uchodził na zimnego drania, co w dużej mierze pokrywało się z prawdą. Uważał, że tacy jak on kochali tylko raz, nieszczęśliwie, by później egzystować na oparach smutnych wspomnień. Siebie określał mianem szczęściarza, gdyż po latach znalazł ciepło w tych samych oczach, które 20 lat wcześniej nie patrzyły na niego z tak silnym uczuciem. Skorzystał więc z okazji i wyciągnął dłoń. Zainteresował się chłopcem, w którego oczach widział miłość. Uczucie, którego na próżno szukał w tych samych zielonych tęczówkach Lily, matki Pottera. I właśnie w ten prosty sposób zastąpił zmarłą jej żyjącą wersją. Wydawało mu się wówczas, że skończył egzystować i wreszcie zaczął żyć.

Czy chłopiec wiedział to wszystko? Severus był pewien, że nie. Wraz z tą wiedzą zniknęłaby w oku Harry'ego iskra szczęścia i czułości. Ciepło przygasłoby, a po nim pozostałyby tylko zimne zgliszcza dawnego związku i duża dawka nienawiści. Zmiany byłyby łatwo zauważalne. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył niezaprzeczalnie posiadał pewne atuty, ale na pewno nie należała do nich cierpliwość czy umiejętność gry aktorskiej. Gryffindor nie na darmo słynął z braku pohamowania. Wystarczyłby cień podejrzenia, a Harry wybuchnąłby pretensjami niczym kipiący kociołek - z pianą i innymi dodatkami. Tymczasem Severus korzystał z tego co miał i nie zamierzał rezygnować chłopca czy też, odwrotnie, łagodzić jego niepewności. Mistrz eliksirów zawsze uchodził za osobę nietowarzyską, więc brak czułych gestów, zaangażowania w związek czy nieokazywanie emocji nie dawały podstaw do podejrzeń.

– Stoimy brudnymi butami głęboko w czyiś wspomnieniach, czy to nie fascynujące? – wyszeptał niespodziewanie Dumbledore, odrywając Snape'a od rozmyślań.

Mistrz eliksirów przeniósł wzrok z kamiennej podłogi na stojącego obok siwego czarodzieja. Ten w dalszym ciągu namiętnie przegryzał cytrynowe cukierki, a jego niebieskie oczy wwiercały się w przeciwległą ścianę. Przez chwilę znów otaczała ich cisza.

– Jak lubię często powtarzać, to niesamowite, na co pozwala nam magia. Zawsze urzekała mnie zadziwiającymi możliwościami,swoistym brakiem limitu czy elastycznością. Jedyne co zatrzymuje czarodziei tkających czary, to ich własna wyobraźnia. Czasem ten brak ograniczeń wręcz mnie przeraża – dyrektor przymknął powieki. – Alas, nasunęły mi się słowa Virginii. Są odpowiednie do tej całej sytuacji, w której obecnie się znajdujemy, mój chłopcze. „Pamięć jest szwaczką, i to kapryśną. Pamięć śmiga igłą w górę i w dół, w lewo i w prawo, to rzadszym, to gęściejszym ściegiem. Nie wiemy, które wspomnienie czeka następne w kolejce, które stoi za nim." Albowiem „Cisza przyjacielu, rozdziela bardziej niż przestrzeń. Cisza przyjacielu nie przynosi słów, cisza zabija nawet myśli." Czyż nie?

Severusowi wystarczyła chwila, aby zrozumiał przekaz i delikatnie przytaknął. Albus celowo wrzucił tu „puste" wspomnienie przedstawiające pozbawiony życia korytarz. Cisza, pustka, ciemność. Potrzebna im obu była chwila na oddech pomiędzy szalonymi wycieczkami w głąb czyjejś przeszłości. Przerwał więc bieg myśli dotyczący Pottera, wzmocnił mentalne bariery wokół umysłu i uspokoił się. Po kilku minutach był już gotowy na kolejną porcję niespodzianek.

Czekali.

Ranny, ale nieźle trzymający się na nogach Harry powrócił na Grimmauld Place. Poskładano go do kupy niezwykle szybko, nie szczędząc środków ani personelu. Droga Wybrańca od granicy śmierci do jako takiej sprawności zajęła zaledwie 5 godzin. Z Świętego Munga udał się na chwilę do Ministerstwa, gdzie pozostawił pod opieką Amelii Bones ciało martwego Voldemorta. Tymczasem w siedzibie Zakonu Feniksa było głośno od wielu godzin. Świętowanie. Radość. Szaleństwo rozrywające zebrane osoby. Liczne uściski i pocałunki. W tym jeden ich – Harry'ego i Severusa.

Mistrz eliksirów poruszył się nerwowo pod ścianą, o którą oparł plecy. Dziwnie patrzyło się na samego siebie połączonego w pocałunku z zielonookim osiemnastolatkiem. Pocałunek rozpoczął pod wpływem impulsu.

Do dziś pamiętał, jaka euforia opanowała go tamtego wieczora, gdy zniknął tatuaż na jego przedramieniu. Z pozoru niewiele znacząca krótka chwila mrowienia w ręce i całkowite wyblaknięcie czarnej plamy tuszu, a tak silne związane z tym emocje. _Wolność_! Coś, o czym Severus nie wspominał na głos. Ulotne marzenie, które nawiedzało go rzadko i wyłącznie w snach. Był przekonany, że nawet jeśli się uda wygrać tę wojnę, szpieg nie dożyje tej chwili. Sądził, że skona będąc wciąż w kleszczach swojego Pana. _Wolność_! Uwolnienie się od Czarnego Pana, od Dumbledore'a i Zakonu, od idiotycznych dzieciaków z Hogwartu! W całym tym zamieszaniu aż pocałował jednego z nich. Ledwo co 20-letniego Wybrańca. Z wdzięczności? Dla chwili zapomnienia w zielonych oczach? Może dla uczucia bliskości z kimś, kto znał doniosłość chwili lepiej od innych? Może dla bliskości samej w sobie, niezależnie od tego, z kim...

Do dziś nie był pewien.

– Dlaczego taki przeskok, Albusie? – wyrwało mu się.

Sędziwy dyrektor obrócił twarz w jego stronę i pytająco uniósł brwi. Patrzyli właśnie na zapatrzoną w siebie parę. Przerwali pocałunek, którego nikt nie zauważył z powodu panującego szaleństwa, które ciągnęło się już wiele godzin. Ktoś krzyczał o alkohol, słychać było czyjś płacz i kogoś innego śmiech. Hałas, krzyki, wrzawa. Nikt nie próbował wyrwać ich z osobliwego transu, w którym się znaleźli. Stali więc, zapatrzeni, przypominając wyspę na morzu ogarniętym sztormem. I pomimo iż oczy obydwojga były komicznie rozszerzone w zadziwieniu, nie przerywali kontaktu wzrokowego. Na ustach Pottera zaczynał pojawiać się uśmiech.

– Poprzednie wspomnienie pochodziło z piątego roku Pottera. Koniec Czarnego Pana nastąpił dopiero kilka lat później. Czy nie wydarzyło się nic istotnego w tych licznych miesiącach? – mistrz eliksirów uściślił pytanie.

Dumbledore mruknął, ni to potakująco, ni to zaprzeczając. Przyglądał się, jak widmowy Harry podnosi palce do ust. Potter dotknął wargi delikatnie, jakby upewniając się, że nie śni, i jego uśmiech się pogłębił.

– Owszem, masz rację. Zrobiliśmy mały przeskok we wspomnieniach Harry'ego. Nie chcę w końcu zanudzić cię przeszłością, której nic nie zmieni. Mój cel leży gdzie indziej, nie w kolejnych scenach z życia Harry'ego związanych mniej lub bardziej z Voldemortem czy walką – wyjaśnił Dumbledore.

Otaczający ich hałas nie milkł, Grimmauld Place szalało. Nikt nie zauważył, jak dwie sylwetki wymykają się na piętro trzymając się za ręce. Ich pierwsza wspólna noc – przypomniał sobie Severus, gdy wspomnienie zaczęło blaknąć wokół nich. Obydwoje spragnieni siebie nawzajem nie zastanawiali się długo. Wykradli się cicho i w sypialni Harry'ego udowodnili sobie, że jeszcze żyją. I że to nie sen. Pamiętał tylko, że wszystko rozpoczęło się brutalnie, na ile tylko pozwalały gojące się rany Harry'ego, a skończyło szybko. Na resztę wieczoru pozostały im zadrapane nawzajem plecy i pogryzione wargi. Tamtej nocy Severus odkrył, że najprostszy sposób na uciszenie Gryfona to zamknięcie mu ust pocałunkiem.

– Mocniej! Ah… Szybciej! – wyrywało się Harry'emu.

W bólu znaleźli dowód na to, że wciąż istnieją. W końcu Sofokles przyznał kiedyś, że „Bez bólu i cierpień nie istniejemy".

Po wszystkim ubrali się i zeszli na dół, do świętującego Zakonu. Zrobili to chyba tylko po to, by resztę wieczoru i nocy spędzić na grze. „Zabawa" polegała na spokojnym sączeniu alkoholu i wzajemnym łapaniu swoich krótkich spojrzeń i zerknięć. Kilkakrotnie zbyt śmiało oparli podrapane plecy o oparcie krzeseł i podrywali się energicznie do przodu by nieco później złapać ironiczny uśmiech towarzysza niedoli. Co jakiś czas ktoś zachodził do ciemnego rogu, w którym się skryli, aby nieświadomie zakłócić ich ostoję.

– Ej Snape, dolać ci czegoś? – pytał Fletcher, który już konkretnie chwiał się na nogach. Wraz z większą ilością alkoholu w organizmie wzrósł mu widocznie poziom odwagi. W końcu członek Zakonu czy nie, trzeba wykazać się jajami, żeby zaczepić mistrza eliksirów. Wystarczyło jednak jedno ostrzejsze spojrzenie Severusa, małe warknięcie, a Mundungus uciekł z podwiniętym ogonem.

Wiele osób zaczepiało Harry'ego z wyrazami wdzięczności i nie tylko.

– Gratulacje, Potter – Moody mierzył chłopca wzrokiem. – Takie chuchro, a poradziłeś sobie całkiem nieźle. Będziesz musiał powiedzieć, jakim sposobem nie skończyłeś jako krwawa plama i garść glutów. Tymczasem do zobaczenia na szkoleniu w Ministerstwie i pamiętaj: Stała czujność! To że uniknąłeś marnego końca tym razem, nie znaczy, że masz odsłaniać tyły.

Szalonooki odmaszerował, a Snape prychnął za nim z pogardą.

– Zadufany w sobie paranoiczny dupek – skomentował i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego.

W oczach Chłopiec-Który-Znów-Przeżył wirowały różne emocje. Wychwycił dozę humoru zabarwioną rozczarowaniem, ale zdecydowanie dominowały smutek, żal i cierpienie. Mieszały się z czymś jeszcze, czego mistrz eliksirów nie potrafił odszyfrować. Snape wątpił jednak, żeby Pogromca Czarnego Pana i Zbawca Brytanii aspirował do kariery w Ministerstwie Magii. Na pewno nie widział zielonookiego chłopca na stanowisku aurora. Potter widział i doświadczył za dużo przelanej krwi, niemalże tyle co doświadczone jednostki specjalne czarodziei. Harry nie potrzebował dodatkowych wrażeń w życiu, ani kolejnych jatek. Wojna się skończyła, a wraz z nią walka o przeżycie.

Imprezę skończyli znów w jednym łóżku, w pokoju Pottera na Grimmauld, by w wyczerpaniu zasnąć razem. Rano Ron z Hermioną wpadli do sypialni i natknęli się na nich, wtulonych pod pościelą. W ten sposób Severus i Harry zostali ogłoszeni parą, nim zdążyli uzgodnić cokolwiek między sobą.

I tak już zostało.

– Poza tym musisz nauczyć się nazywać rzeczy po imieniu – wrócił do tematu Dumbledore. – Czarny Pan to nikt inny jak Voldemort i bynajmniej się nie „skończył" jak to ująłeś. To nie kropka na końcu książki, to nie The End czy Fin, po którym następują napisy końcowe, a życie wraca do normy. Zginął, został zamordowany, zabity, pokonany etc – Albus odwrócił wzrok i dodał nieco ciszej. – A Harry dalej nosi jego krew na rękach...

– Dosłownie? – spytał Severus.

Tylko Potter sam w sobie i najprawdopodobniej dyrektor Hogwartu znali pełny przebieg tamtego dnia. Nikt dotąd nie miał okazji usłyszeć od Zbawcy jego wersji wydarzeń, a nie było innych świadków znających powód śmierci Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać. Ostatnia klątwa rzucona przez Pottera nie zabiła Czarnego Pana, jedynie przyspieszyła śmierć, której przyczyn nie znali. Gazety huczały od wszelakich donosów i alternatywnych wersji, wywiady z uczestnikami Zakonu Feniksa czy aurorami zapełniały się domysłami. Chłopiec-Który-Znów-Przeżył odmówił wywiadu, nawet najbliższym nie zwierzając się z niczego. Publika, ministerstwo, aurorzy, zakon, przyjaciele, wrogowie – zjednoczeni w niewiedzy. Jedyne co im oferowano to kilka faktów, a oficjelom dodatkowo zwłoki Voldemorta. Przeniesiono je świstoklikiem do odpowiednio przygotowanego pomieszczenia zaraz po zabezpieczeniu życia Pottera. Tylko kilka osób widziało stan ciała pokonanego Czarnego Pana, w tym kilku rannych świadków ostatniego starcia. Pozostali, do których zaliczał się Snape, musieli zadowolić się dekretem potwierdzającym zgon. Dołączono do niego w formie dowodu wykresy z Św. Munga, które stwierdzały śmierć fizyczną Sam-Wiesz-Kogo wraz z ostatecznym odejściem jego magii. Dokumenty ukazywały zdecydowany koniec Czarnego Pana i nie dawały szans na jego powrót. Całość wydano jako swoisty dodatek do Proroka i pozostałych gazet. Ot, mały bonusik, pełny krwawych szczegółów rodem z taniego mugolskiego horroru. Rozchwytywany był przez magiczny świat jak najlepsze produkty Weasley'ów.

Dumbledore musiał wyczuć ciekawość w głosie młodszego czarodzieja, więc uśmiechnął się do niego i zmienił temat rozmowy.

– Wspominałeś, że _prywatność _jest dla ciebie najważniejsza, więc wspomnień dotyczących ciebie nie będzie tu za wiele – nieschodzący z ust dyrektora uśmiech nie zwiastował wiele dobrego. – Za chwilę pojawi się ich jeszcze kilka, ale wybrałem tylko te istotne z uwagi na _dziwne zachowanie twojego narzeczonego_.

– Wybrałeś? – Severus spojrzał pusto na swojego mentora. – Z czego wybrałeś?

Dwójka czarodziei mierzyła się przez chwilę wzrokiem. Po chwili oczy młodszego rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu. Ich rozmowa wcześniej dotyczyła już legilimencji i wyciągania z chętnego na to obiektu wspomnień, które później mistrz magii umysłu mógł traktować jako własne. Nie przeszkadzały one w jego codziennej egzystencji ani nie prowadziły do rozdwojenia jaźni, stanowiły jednak swoisty zapas doświadczeń i wiedzy. Wprawni czarodzieje potrafili wydobyć duży zapas przeszłości danej osoby, także mugola, wraz z nabytymi przez niego umiejętnościami. Niewielu jednak mistrzów było wprawnych w sferze tego czaru, a jeszcze mniej potrafiło dobrze asymilować takie pokłady myśli.

– Jak dużo? – wyszeptał.

Dumbledore nie reagował. Stał naprzeciw Severusa bez uśmiechu na skrytych w brodzie ustach. Nawet błysk w jego niebieskich oczach przygasł. Snape nie wytrzymał i podniósł głos.

– Jak wiele doświadczeń wydobyłeś? Jak wiele wspomnień dzielicie? – pod koniec ostatniego pytania niemalże warczał w stronę starca.

Mistrz eliksirów trząsł się w gniewie na tak brutalne złamanie jego prywatności. Chłopak nie miał prawa dzielić ich osobistych przeżyć i wspomnień. Wspomnienia należały też do Snape'a i tylko on miał prawo decydować, z kim chce się nimi dzielić. A sędziwy dyrektor Hogwartu może i czasem należał do tej grupy, ale minęło to razem z końcem kariery Snape'a jako szpiega Zakonu.

– Wszystko – padła wyczekiwania odpowiedź. – On dał mi wszystko.

Severus zamarł. Miał nadzieję, że się przesłyszał.

– Wszystko? – wychrypiał po chwili – Pokazał ci całe nasze życie?

Dumbledore przytrzymał jego pytające spojrzenie przez chwilę, po czym potrząsnął głową. Przez cały czas spokojnie przegryzał kolejnego dropsa.

– Nie, nie pokazał mi całego _waszego_ życia – skomentował spokojnie dyrektor.

Severus już niemalże czuł ogarniającą go ulgę, gdy dotarło do niego, że kryzys nie został zażegnany. Pewna część informacji, podobna do ich pierwszego pocałunku, wyciekła. Tylko jak duża? Przeniósł spojrzenie z powrotem na Albusa. Mierzyli się wzrokiem, a wokół nich wspomnienie wspólnie spędzonej po bitwie nocy powoli blakło i przeradzało się w kolejne. Rysy stojących obok siebie na Grimmauld Place postaci Harry'ego i Snape'a rozmazywały się stopniowo. Nikły. Tymczasem Dumbledore i Severus trwali nieruchomo. Dyrektor przerwał bezruch, sięgnął do kieszeni i wyciągnął stamtąd kolejnego cukierka. Podnosząc go do ust zawahał się i wstrzymał.

– Harry nie wyjawił mi wszystkich wspomnień z waszego życia, gdyż zwyczajnie nie mógł – wyjaśnił.

Snape'owi jednak coś nie odpowiadało w sposobie, w jaki dyrektor zdecydował się wrócić do tematu. Jak gdyby chciał, żeby kontynuowali dyskusję. Nie wychodził przy tym jednak z inicjatywą. Wydawało się, że wolałby odpowiadać na bezpośrednie pytania.

– Wiem, wspominałeś już – skomentował Snape nieustannie kierując niecierpliwe spojrzenie w niebieskie oczy rozmówcy. – Problem w tym, że zaczynam wyczuwać niedopowiedzenie. I to spore.

Albus uśmiechnął się ciepło i wrzucił cytrynowego dropsa do ust. Przerzucał go przez chwilę z jednej strony ust do drugiej.

– Alas, nie mylisz się, chłopcze – ciepły uśmiech Dumbledore'a nabrał nieco drapieżnego charakteru. – Pokazał mi w końcu nie wasze, tylko _swoje_ wspomnienia – pochylił się w stronę skamieniałego nagle mistrza eliksirów. – Znam całe życie Harry'ego Pottera. Każdą jego chwilę...

Severus nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia, maska opadła. Rozszerzonymi oczyma śledził ruchy ust, z których padały słowa siwego czarodzieja.

„Całe życie? Toż to szaleństwo!" - rozbrzmiewało mu w głowie. Pamiętał całkiem dobrze, jakie wymagania stawiał czarodziejom ten specyficzny czar. Badania dotyczące pokładów mocy koniecznych do wymiany wspomnień zatrzymały się na pomiarze obejmujących okres 2 lat. Wymagania konieczne do przesłania takiej ilości informacji były niesamowite, trudne do spełnienia dla doświadczonych mistrzów sztuki legilimecji i oklumencji. A chłopak... Potter obecnie liczył 22 lata, a myśloodsiewnia zawierała wspomnienia z całego jego życia. Pierwsza wymiana nie mogła się odbyć wcześniej niż 3-4 lata temu. Jeśli jednak dyrektor posiadał w swoim władaniu całą przeszłość i, jak wynikało z jego słów, teraźniejszość...

– Merlinie... – wyrwało się byłemu profesorowi.

22 lata wspomnień. A jeśli i doświadczeń? Severus posiadał tytuł mistrzowski w magii umysłu, ale nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić zużycia mocy koniecznego do takiej wymiany. Co z tego, jeśli odbywała się ona w niewielkich porcjach. W takim przypadku wymagania nie zmieniłyby się znacznie.

Nagła myśl przerwała jego naukowe rozmyślania.

Dumbledore znał całe ich wspólne życie z Potterem, z punktu widzenia Chłopiec-Który-Znów-Postanowił-Zadziwić. Jednak to nie tłumaczyło też początkowej, silnej niechęci dyrektora do Snape'a. Chyba... Chyba że Harry wiedział o czymś, z czego nie zdawał sobie sprawy Severus. I przekazał to swojemu mentorowi, kiedy widzieli się ostatnio.

Coś było nie tak. A Snape bez wiedzy co to takiego było, znajdował się na przegranej pozycji.

Tymczasem dookoła dwóch czarodziei świat przemienił się w kolejne wspomnienie. Albus odwrócił się w stronę wyłaniających się z mgły kształtów, które zaczęły wyostrzać się by odtworzyć kolejną scenę. Zerknął przelotnie na Snape'a przyciągając jego uwagę i spuentował jeszcze całą sytuację. Severus nie spodziewał się tego ostatniego gwoździa do trumny.

– Wierzę w równą wymianę – powiedział cicho Dumbledore. – On dał mi wszystko, jak już wspominałem. Wspomnienia z całego życia.

W głowie mistrza eliksirów zaczynało kiełkować podejrzenie, jakie słowa padną z ust Albusa. Wydawało się jednak ono zbyt nierealne. W końcu jak mogłoby to być możliwe? 22 lata to olbrzymia porcja, a Dumbledore...

– Wiesz, Severusie, ja po prostu nie lubię być dłużny. Więc, jak już pewnie się domyślasz z kontekstu, wymiana doświadczeń odbyła się obustronnie – starzec znów uśmiechnął się do skamieniałego towarzysza. – W ten sposób nie pozostałem Harry'emu dłużny...

– Merlinie – wycharczał zszokowany Snape.

Czy ten dzień nie mógł przestać go zaskakiwać?


End file.
